


The Adventures of the Knights of the Realm

by Jarredmettner91



Series: The adventures of the Knights of the Realm [2]
Category: Books and Literature - Fandom, Christian sci-fi novel
Genre: Gen, christian novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 29,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarredmettner91/pseuds/Jarredmettner91
Summary: A Christian sci-fi novel of a boy chosen to be a member of an order sworn by the Creator of the universe to uphold truth, justice, and peace.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: The adventures of the Knights of the Realm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920811





	1. Prologue

_**Prologue** _

Long ago, in a world far from this system, there dwelt a race of warriors known as the Knights of the Realm. Guardians of peace and justice, sworn by The Creator of the Universe who no knight knew his identity except for the Grand High Knight himself; they go out into the ocean of stars, saving innocent lives and facing off any and all form of evil wherever they go for thousands of years(Rev.20:4.).

But then one fateful day, one of their own students had betrayed them by attempting a coup, he failed and had escaped with a few of his followers vowing revenge upon the Knights. He had made it his goal to create an empire to rule all.

Centuries had passed by, and soon enough the Grand High Knight received a vision that a new knight has been chosen on his sixteenth year, from a planet in the system of the Milky Way. He will be able to reveal the Creator's identity, and will make a great difference for everyone, doing what is right and to teach others of who the Creator is and of what He has done for all.

Not wasting any time, the Knights took flight into the cosmos, searching for the chosen knight before their enemy could find him. The youth will experience a great change in his life that he can never imagine. Willing to go further into space, the Knights have checked on every star system until finally, they found the planet where their new brother knight resides.

One knight in particular volunteered to go and find him and bring him to their world for his training and help him prepare his future. He hopes to get to him before something happened to his prodigy, that will spell trouble for not only the Knights, and for the whole universe, but also for the chosen one. His fate is in motion from the will of the Divine Creator.(Jer.1:5)


	2. Chapter One

In a small town in the state of Wisconsin there lives a boy by the name of Johan. As he was leaving school one day carrying his father's Holy Bible in his arms, he thought back of how his life had changed. When he was only four years old, his parents were shot in a middle of a bank robbery. He has had lived with his grandparents for almost at least four years, however on his 8th birthday his grandpa had died of cancer, followed by four months later his grandmother suffered a stroke resulting him to live in a foster home. He's been living in the foster home for almost 8 years. He's been consistently bullied at school by Brutus the jock at times. But despite the problems, he still leans to Jesus, the God of his fathers. (/Php.4:13/)

Today on his way back to the foster home from school, Johan was ambushed by no other than the big man of campus himself. "Well lookie here boys, if it ain't the lone freshman coming out to play with us." Sneered the blond brute with a grin. His buds snickered and chuckled at this scene before them, watching as Brutus moved closer to him.

Exasperated the teen replied, "What is it now Brutus?" Somehow knowing where this was going for, being the most likely target. Getting to the point Brutus simply grabs him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him close to his face growling, "I don't tolerate wise guys who ditch me without knowing!" he exclaimed, "As well as those who ratted me out!" The brute was about to deliver a painful punch right to the face and would've made contact, if it weren't for the interference of a feminine voice calling out. "Put him down Brutus or I'll report this to my dad and he'll think of a suitable punishment for ya."

They turned to see a girl about Johan's age, red flowing hair going down her back, emerald eyes glaring at the thugs. Her name is Felicia, who hates it when there are jerks and bullies around the neighborhood causing so much problems. The boys know who that voice belong to, but Brutus just smiled and dropped Johan to the ground. He simply says, " Aw, we were just having some fun here darling, nothing too serious. Right boys?" They all agreed, nodding their heads. The girl just simply rolled her eyes.

She was checking on her friend while completly ignoring the jock getting familiar with her, and helped Johan up. She turned her head to them and told'em." You better be going or I will call for the principal."

Not wanting to argue they walked away from them, but Brutus warned him, "We ain't done yet loser. We'll catch up with you next time." They disappeared around the corner as the two teens just watched them leave.


	3. Chapter two

Felicia looked Johan up and asked him, "Are you ok Johan?" Her voice spoke with much concerned. He smiled while trying to fight a blush appearing in his cheeks, "I'm good Felicia thanks for asking though, nice work on threatening them of telling your dad." Felicia's dad is known as the town's local sheriff who has been keeping everything and everyone out of trouble.

The two teens then started to gather Johan's things and walked down towards the malt shop and took their seats. As they're waiting for their drinks, Felicia stated, "How you were able to talk to them without being tongue tied like that, I will never know."

With a hint of awe and disbelief in her voice, Johan just answered, "Oh I was Felicia, believe me, but as Paul was bold to write to the people, so will I with God's help."( Exo.15:2)

The two had met each other when they were both five years old. Johan and his grandparents attended at the same church that Felicia and her dad went. He had bumped into her when the Pastor asked the congregation to greet one another before service started. Since then they have been the best of friends, having great adventures together.

After having their drinks, Johan took his leave, heading back to the foster home. While on the way, he notice a stranger wearing strange clothing that was walking beside him. He's a man around his forties wearing a hooded cloak. He approached the boy and spoke in a mellow voice asking, "Excuse me young man, but might I acquire of where to find a place to rest?"

Johan was puzzled by his looks and replied to him, "There aren't any hotels around for miles sir, but I could ask the foster parent if she could give you the spare room to sleep for the night." The man was grateful for the offer and followed him along the way.

Now the foster home is a big house filled with kids, younger than Johan, who were either orphans or abandoned. They looked up to the teen as their den brother. The foster parent is a kind widow in her late thirties called Mrs. Maria Hudson. She made it her duty that the children are looked after and receive good homes and families. She sees Johan as a son she had always wanted and hoped that he is in good health.

She saw him coming home and notices a man with him coming up to the front door. He removed his hood, offering a friendly smile to her. Johan explained, "Mrs. Hudson I met this man today who was looking for a place to rest. I couldn't let him stay out in the streets. Can't we let him sleep in the spare room until tomorrow please?" She just wearily smiled and nodded her head as they entered the house.( Matt.25:38)


	4. Chapter three

Mrs. Hudson escorted the man upstairs to the room and said, "We will be having dinner ready in about five minutes, would you care to join us Mr…?"  
"Emeth, ma'am, and yes I'd be delighted to." The stranger answered her question, making himself comfortable in the room. Mrs. Hudson then went to the kitchen and spoke to the aid, named Jacques, to prepare dinner for the whole foster house.

The table was set for everyone present and got to their seats as the foster parent give thanks to the Lord for the meal. The children started digging in when a small boy by the name of Wyatt asked, "What time are we going to town again Mrs. Hudson?" She answered to him in about a week. She explained that tomorrow will be Johan's 16th birthday to Emeth, and they would be going at Saturday in the morning to celebrate.

Johan then started to ask Emeth, "What brings you into town Mr. Emeth?"

He answered, "I am merely on a pilgrimage, a special mission that I will tell you of when the time is right young man." A little girl asked him, "What kind of mission is it sir, for what exactly?"

"Now Sally calm down, I'm sure Mr. Emeth will tell all of you when he can." replied Mrs. Hudson in a motherly tone. Emeth just chuckled indicating that it's alright as it is natural for a young child to want to know so much.( Mark.10:13-16)

Everyone went to their rooms getting ready for bed as the man knocked on the door that leads to Johan's room. He entered and talked to him saying, "Johan, I wondered if it would be alright if you would show me the whole town after school? I've already talked to your guardian and she said it was a good idea."

Johan answered him that he'd more then happy to do so. Emeth left him alone, as he was reading a chapter from his Bible and praying to God in thanksgiving and for strength to do good in the future.

They all were unaware however, that outside the foster home stood a dark figure in a black robe spying on Johan from the trees in a distance. He was making a plan, whether to acquire his target or to destroy it. He first have to dispose of the knight in order not have his mission jeopardized, when he gets the chance to strike. He needed to keep him from teaching the boy of the ways of the Knights of the Realm and from destroying the Draco.( 1st. Pet.5:8)


	5. Chapter four

next morning Johan woke from bed and headed to the restroom to washed up for breakfast. As he walked out, he suddenly felt a hard shove, and everything around him disappeared in a blink of an eye. He saw the hallway zoom out and he was standing in a middle of nowhere. Then out of thin air, a huge building sprang up from the ground and shadowed over Johan as he saw this with wide eyes. Then the minute it appeared, he saw something fell from the sky and landed hard as the dust began to spread out. As it was clearing up, he saw a wave of a dark mist coming towards him about to consume the boy.( Acts.16:9)

He braced himself for the impact but felt nothing. He opened one of his eyes and to his utter surprise he was still in the hallway, as if nothing had happened, and stood there speechless.

"Is something wrong my young friend?" said a voice that made Johan jump a little. He turned around to see it was Emeth standing by the door. He was beyond confused as to what was all that he had seen. Looking at his surroundings, he asked the strange man, "What…...didn't you see all of that?!" He asked making sure he wasn't seeing things.

He just stood there trying to understand what Johan was saying with a raised eyebrow at him. Johan just stood in his spot wondering if he really was hallucinating, but Emeth smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder assuring him, "You're probably still a little tired from last night my boy, go on down stairs and have your breakfast. You don't want to be late for school now do you?"

Johan then did as he was told; taking Emeth's word that it was just nothing. Unbeknownst to him the Knight in disguise knew that he saw a vision from the Divine Creator. He contacted the Council of High Knights that he has found the boy, ensuring them that no harm will come to him and will make his move to take the boy into their custody, promising of revealing everything to him of his destiny.

They replied that he is to do as instructed; keep it all to a low profile as possible, keep the chosen knight from falling into their enemy's hands and to make sure that any bystander know nothing of what had occurred in their own society.( Prov.11:13)


	6. Chapter five

Johan stood waiting at the bus stop when he heard someone calling him. He turned his head to see the girl he's mad about, Felicia. With a warm smile, she walked towards him having her backpack hanging over her shoulder and greeted him, "Good morning Johan, you ready for the big day?" "Hehe, yeah if by the big day you mean torture time at the gym in 5th period."

She laughed at that comment as she reached for her pocket and pulled out a small box, wrapped in a ribbon with Johan's name on the tag and gave it to him. "Happy birthday Johan! I noticed it at the store one time in the mall and knew that it's you." He opened it and saw a necklace with a sword pendant, the writing on it said, 'The Word of God.' ( Prov.3:5-6)

"Thanks Felicia, it's awesome." He thanked her for it and put it around his neck, as soon as the bus came, the two friends rode all the way to school and headed to the home room class first.

The teacher then started to pick one of the students for the question, "Would you please explain the distances between the Belt of Orion, Johan?" He stood up and said to him, "The distance of the three stars are, Alnitak, the star at the left side of Orion's Belt, is 817 light years away: Alnilam, the star in the middle of the Belt, is 1340 light years away: and Mintaka at the right side of the Belt is 916 light years away." He sat back down. The teacher announced to them, "Next week class we'll be going to an observatory for the rest of the school day, in order to study further of our projects."( Isa.40:26) Just then the bell rang for the next period and the whole class dashed out.

By then it was lunch time and the two took their seat outside the building and started their usual chat. "Seriously, how are you that good in algebra and in fencing like that!?" Felicia asked in an exhausted voice from all the laps she ran. He only chuckled and replied to her saying, "I just do, it comes naturally for me; as you need to watch the eyes of your opponent shift, that's how you'll know when he's gonna strike." The moment he said that a strange whistling sound reached his ears. He looked behind the red head and saw there was a small missile heading right towards them. He jumped and pulled Felicia down as he shouted, "Take cover! Somebody shot a bomb coming straight toward us!"

No sooner had he said that, the whole staff and students panicked and headed for cover. After the implosion, the two looked around with terror. They saw in front of them a tall figure in a black robe wearing a mask walking towards them. He had something that looked like some kind of laser sword glowing black. He said in a deep muffled voice, "I have come for you, the one called Johan Smith."


	7. Chapter six

The dark figure made his way towards the frightened teens. As they struggled to get up, Johan tried to think of something fast to get him and Felicia out of the rubble and to find a way of escape from the killer that’s after him.

He shouted out to the attacker, "What do you want from me?! What did I ever do to you?!" But the figure just kept walking towards them, his weapon humming as it was dragging on the floor. As he got close to them, something struck the figure from behind. The figure, as well as Johan and Felicia, looked to see that it was Emeth standing by with the same type of weapon the figure has, only it is a purple color.( Num.22:23)

Emeth stared at him with narrowed eyes and raised his laser sword saying, "You're not going to touch the boy on my watch you rogue drake!" The two stared at each other for what looked like a second, until they both clashed in fast speed, striking and blocking each attack as the teenagers watched in awe.

The warriors were on par with sword fight until the dark cloaked figure elbowed Emeth in the chin and swept his foot, tripping him to the ground. He lost his weapon. The attacker then raised his arm to make the blow. Not thinking straight, Johan quickly grabbed Emeth's blade and charged right into the fray. As the figure was about to make the final strike, he managed to blocked the move and shoved him back a few feet. 

Having learned a thing or two of sword work, he managed to hold him off as best as he could, but his opponent was far more skillful and threw him back to the wall and pinned him down. Emeth jumped on him and drag him back, until the figure threw a smoke bomb and disappeared without a trace.

The three then looked to see if it was all clear, Emeth then suggested that they all head for a place where he would explain everything as to what happened and who was that mask figure. The trio stood up on the schools rooftop where Emeth began to speak, "I owe you my thanks Johan for saving me, but it was foolish of you to fight that berserker who is more experienced than you in combat."

"But you were in trouble! I had to do something." he stuttered, but was silenced by Felicia and gestured Emeth to continue with his tale. He told him of where he came from, what he was, showing them his star blade, and of the prophecy. "And that is why that Draco acolyte was after you my boy. Because you were chosen to be come the new knight that will do the Almighty Creator's will."( 2nd. Tim.3:16)

The two were speechless of what had gotten into their minds; finding it hard to believe that there were other worlds out there and of all that implied. It wasn't long until Felicia finally said, "What about all that's happened here? What about Mrs. Hudson and the children?" The knight smirked replying, "Don't worry my dear, everything was already arranged so your boyfriend won't have to explain everything." The pair blushed deep at that remark and exclaimed, "She/he is not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" He just laughs as they went to the foster home to get Johan packed for his journey.( Mal.3:1)


	8. Chapter seven

The three made their way back to the foster home from all of the excitement. The school principal had let everyone out of school and said the repairs would take at least a week and half, as Emeth made it so everyone believed it was a prank gone wrong.

They went into the living room where Mrs. Hudson was. She heard everything on the news and rushed to the teens to see if any of them were hurt. "It's alright ma'am, we're both okay.", reassured Johan. He and the rest sat down to recuperate for a minute, until the widow perked up and asked, "Are you sure about this Johan? You really want to do this endeavor?" Ever so worried about the boy's wellbeing, he's still so young and she loves him as a son that she always's wanted. Thinking hard of this, he stood up with a determined face and answered. "More than ever Mrs. Hudson; if this is the Lord's will, then I will go." Emeth smiled at the boy's bravery and his faith. He had already contacted the other knights to beam them up from the house rooftop.( Prov.29:25)

After they got ready to leave Felicia ran to them yelling, "Wait, Johan you forgot your father's Bible!" She handed it to him and wished him luck. "Please be careful out there." "Don't worry" said Johan, "With The Lord with us, how can we lose?" He grinned with confidence as he placed it in his bag. Then all of a sudden, a loud bang was heard from the sky and out of the clouds came a huge ship hovering over the foster house. 

They looked on with a wide-eyed expression of awe on their faces. Emeth told the boy to get ready for the beam. Just as he was about to do that, Felicia pulled Johan close and gave him a kiss to the lips as his eyes went wide with shock. They departed. Both he and Emeth shot straight up to the hanger of the vessel and zoomed up out of the atmosphere, taking flight to the headquarters of the Knights of the Realm. This is where Johan's training will begin and a new adventure will be calling for him; to fulfill the prophecy and to reveal who the Lord is to the Knights.( 1st. Cor.2:10)

The ship than was halfway to the world of the knights. Johan looked through the window and asked, "What is the name of that world called?" "It is known to us as Machseh, where we will train you and learn of what our next move should be." replied Emeth. As they readied themselves to land, the ship halted suddenly causing Johan to trip to the floor and stumbled out to the landing dock in front of the other knights. Feeling embarrassed, he quickly stood up at attention. Emeth walked out of the ship, taking the youth to the High Knight Council to discuss his future.

The room was full of twelve seats in a circle. The Grand High Knight stood from his chair and greeted the boy with a warm smile, "Welcome Johan Smith, we are pleased that you have come." He was a tall man about ten feet tall, with flowing white hair and a long beard. Emeth gestured the bewildered boy to lower his head as sign of respect before saying, "I have much to asked concerning why have I been chosen and for what purpose?" They all looked at each other and nodded as the ancient knight stood up and answered him. “Listen carefully my boy, for it has to do with everything."


	9. Chapter eight

Johan was shocked beyond belief. Imagine, him, chosen to reveal the identity of the Lord and to stop an evil knight that betrayed the Council for his own desires. And most importantly, he was to teach them the commandments of the Almighty God on high.( Psa.143:8-10)

He shook his head and said to the Council of High Knights, "I can't! You must have picked the wrong person for the job! How can I even speak to them?" One of the council members replied, "It was not us who have chosen you Johan, but He who gave himself for a ransom to many. As for how, you have your Bible with you. It is the teacher's manual for you and for us." (Josh.1:8)

They agreed at that as another said that they were with him and will help him. The Grand High Knight walked up to him and said, "Now let's attend to other business, your training will begin in the morning young one, and Emeth has been assigned to be your mentor until you have passed the trials of becoming a knight."

With that he and Emeth walked out of the room and headed to his quarters. They passed through many corridors and passed by other knights with their pupils at the training court yards.

The pair then went to the left and saw a hallway full of writing. "What's with the writings? What are they there for?" asked Johan as he paced a little trying to look to his surroundings. Emeth turned and answered him, "These are the names of our predecessors, Knights before us who have done much work for the glory of Jesus, my oileanach." He looked at him with a confused face.

They made it to their location; Emeth opened the door and escorted him in as he explained. "It means 'student' my boy. The Council have voted that I am to be your mentor and to help you with the task you were given." "Then what shall I call you ?"

"Lehrer, lad, you are to call me lehrer." With that said he left him to settle down before informing him to come to the armory for his own star blade. Johan scanned his new room and placed his bag on the bed. Then he heard a knock on the door and in came a boy about his age with light blue skin, yellow hair and opal eyes about to greet him.

"My name is Artos, I have heard of you coming and wish to be the first to welcome you to Machseh fellow oileanach," he said with a strange but friendly monotone in his voice and reached out his hand to Johan. Johan smiled and shook his hand as he introduced himself to a new friend.( 1st. Cor.16.:19-20)

Then he noticed something. "What is in that bag you carry?" Artos explained to him, showing him a certain garb that a knight in training is to wear. Then he left him to look it over. A tunic with brown boots and a leather belt just about his size with a satchel on it.

He put it on himself and looked over at the mirror. He felt a lot different as he saw his reflection. He walked out of the room and headed to the armory, as instructed to see his lehrer for his choice of a star blade and start to work on his training.


	10. Chapter nine

Johan walked through the hallways of this ancient building of the noble guardians, sworn to protect and to serve, as well as willing to lay down their lives to save many other lives, he looked at old pictures and murals of the Knights of the Realm going through the stars to teach other souls of the Lord's word, and fighting off evil of all kind in other worlds. Then the next thing he saw was some writing on the pillars, he recognized them as chapters and verses of different books of the Holy Bible in different languages that he doesn't recognize any on earth. Johan was more amazed to see that there was a lot going on out in the cosmos and he'd been chosen to be a part of it. 

The youth then found his way to the armory and saw his Lehrer carrying a box that had his name written on it. He handed it to him as he instructed him, "The star-blade is not only a knight's weapon, but also a tool as it give it's wielder an edge he needs in the heat of the moment."

He opened the container and handed him a crossguard hilt. As reach out and held it in his hand, it activated and out came an energy blade in a morning blue color. John looked at it in awe. Then he noticed an inscription on it saying (Rev.19:15)(Heb.4:12)"This writing, it's in the Bible!" Johan said. He remembered the scriptures so well that it would put most Pastors and Evangelist to shame when it comes to memorizing. He looked up to Emeth who gave him a serious face and told him. "That is definitely what they are, for we must keep His words in our hearts and souls when we go into the field."

He also explained to him that things would not be easy and that some of challenges could be very dangerous as well. "Long before the Almighty God revealed you to us, one of our own had betrayed us and Him. He had a lust for greatness and a desire to rule all he surveys; it wasn't long until he was banished from us, but he promised one day he'll have revenge and will establish an empire to rule."( Ezek.28:11-19)

Emeth further explained that this fallen knight named Anord had joined the Knights' sworn enemy known as The Order of the Draco, causing so much suffering and destroying innocent lives until eventually; he rose to the rank of Supreme Leader of the Draco, leading his own army. Causing more destruction and chaos, before the Knights could even lay a hand upon his flagship.

"Then it's our job to stop them, but we are going to do it the right way," said Johan as he deactivated his star blade, placing it to his belt. He looked at his mentor in the eye as he smiled at him and led him to the great hall where everyone will hear the identity of the Lord and what His commandments are for everyone to do.


	11. Chapter ten

The duo made their way to the great hall, where all the knights and oileanachs were gathered to hear the news from Johan, who felt nervous, but breathed out. "Oh Lord, give me strength to teach your words."  
He prayed in thought as the Grand High Knight, named Altere, raised his hands to have everyone quiet so Johan could speak. They all looked up and saw the boy with his Bible in hand and stood up. He hesitated and said, "If you're all wondering that I'm the one that came from the Milky Way system, then yes, I am he who the Council has been searching for to reveal the identity of the Divine Creator and what His commands are." One of the knights said to him. "Please tell us who He is, and what is His will."

Johan answered what the Lord's name was and explained all of it from his Bible (/Rev.1:8/) (/Jn.1:1, 14/) (/1st. Tim.3:16/) and (/Col.1:16/). He also said that God gave His life for all of His people and that the shedding of His blood had set every soul free. All of them were amazed at this saying and glorified God with all their being, before Altere said, "Now we know that all we have done is not in vain. For the Almighty has shown us the way and we have taught and protected His people since we have begun." ( Acts.10:34-43)

Then he instructed that they are to now to resume with their work and to face any trouble that come to their way. Then Johan was sent to the training ground as his lehrer set his star blade ready and made a battle stance. Johan then got his blade ready, as Emeth instructed him. "A knight must always be ready for any obstacle in his path.", he said as they clashed, "He also must know when to act and when to lay down his arms. He is to show mercy and honor to his opponent, but also more importantly, he is to be one that wishes to make peace and to preach the good news as it is written." (/Luk.19:18/)( /Mrk.16:15-18./) They both sparred until Johan got tired and sat down. Emeth came up to him with drinks and said that by three weeks they'll return to earth and have him finish school till summer break.

"But I'll be way behind in work at school, how am I going to explain to the Pastor at church and my Principal at school?" He panicked as he heard of it, but his Lehrer chuckled replying to him that time is different from here or other worlds than earth; for a couple days has pass but only an hour has passed by in earth. "So you don't have to worry about it my young oileanach, we'll be back at two days earth time." he said as he smirked. "And you can catch up of having some quality time with your girlfriend Felicia." he teased, as Johan groaned with his face bright red replying, "I told you she is not my girlfriend!" Emeth just laughed as he rose to escort him to the ship to get ready for a mission they just receive from the Council.


	12. Chapter eleven

The knight and his ward headed for the docking bay to board their ship. It was a big vessel that is almost shaped like a manta ray and as big as a Me 262. Johan looked at it from front to back, taking it all in.

He and Emeth entered the ship and headed to the pilot seat and started the engine. Emeth warned him, "Better buckle up lad, this thing has a kick during take off." He did as was told and braced himself, just as the starship shot out like a bullet. When they breached through the atmosphere, the knight set the coordinates and set the ship to go into hyperdrive. Emeth then got out of the chair and started to head into the center of the ship.

"Where are we heading to?" Johan asked as he followed him. “We're going to a planet called Azure 74." Answered his lehrer. They came to the interior part of the ship, a large room with what looked like strange disc, weird looking helmets, and small sphere like objects with screens. Then next was a wide platform big enough for a couple passengers. Johan then thought out loud, "What is this room Lehrer Emeth?" "This is a simulation room where we practice our skills, and these are the training gears."

He then showed him the next room that has a console system up and running, "This is where we keep in contact with the others and to those in need, whether it's of the Order of the Draco or spiritual help." The knight explained to the youth. Finally, he took him to a chamber and told him that it is a chamber of solitary. "This room will get you in touch with the Almighty as well to those close to you like your family and friends. I'll leave you alone now, so you can reach out to your loved ones or pray to the Lord."

So Johan thought of one the person get in touch with, a feisty redheaded girl he is nuts over. So he sat down and breathed out. He prayed to God for help to know if she and the rest are alright. Suddenly without a warning, the room disappeared and he found himself in a different room where there were books, a dresser with a mirror, three little dolls on a shelf, and finally a Holy Bible on the bed. The walls were colored in pink with purple flowers. Then the door opened, revealing no other than Felicia in her pajamas. She looked up and noticed Johan, with wide eyes as she shrieked, "Johan what….how did you get in here?!"


	13. Chapter twelve

Both teens just stood there, one a little freaked out from an unexpected visitor that appeared in her room, while the other does his best to calm her down. "Felicia, please, take it easy. Just let me explain how I got here." he said. He was fighting a blush at seeing her in a pink shirt, yellow bottoms and cute purple slippers. Felicia took a breath, and then she sat on her bed and calmly asked, "Ok Johan, how did you get here, what's with the outfit and why are you all blue and glowing?"

He then told her everything, starting with the Council, the vision that Altrere received from the Lord Jesus, of what his mission is and of who Anord was and his army. Everything was said, not leaving any word out. Felicia took this all in with amazement as she listened to every detail. She couldn't believe her ears as Johan continued relating his time at Machseh.

"Then Lehrer Emeth and I are heading to a planet that's called Azure 74 to find out what is happening there." The redheaded girl only blinked when he finished his tale. Then suddenly, from downstairs there was the sound of a door opening up.

"Felicia, I'm home!" It was her dad the sheriff who came back from the office. Both teens just widened their eyes in shock and panicked as Felicia said, "Johan get outta here before my dad comes, if he sees you like that he's gonna have more questions then we have answers." But as soon she said that, Johan was nowhere to be found. As her father came in he inquired, "Is everything ok pumpkin, I heard what happened at school?"

She just sat there dumbfounded before answering her dad that she's fine. He then left her alone to her thoughts. "Oh Lord, please look after Johan while he's on his mission." She prayed in thought as she looked out the window, staring at the stars hoping that the boy she loves makes it home.

Back at the ship Johan came out of the chamber and looked to see Emeth looking over the console. The knight turned around and said to his oileanach, "Strap in, we're going to land in five." he ordered. They made their way to the ship's pilot seats, preparing to pop out the landing gears and leveling the vessel as they got the all clear to land. The ship landed on a dock close to a long area about 200 feet from the main doors to a large city. Johan gazed at it in an awed expression as he and Emeth headed to the gate keeper and saluted him saying, "Your Prime Minister has called for our help."

The keeper pulled a lever which activated the mechanisms to the doors prompting them to open. The youth made a face of utter speechlessness as he looked upon the other side of the gates as they passed through.


	14. Chapter thirteen

Emeth and Johan walked down the roads of the alien city of the planet Azure 74 heading to the city hall. There waiting for them is the Prime Minister and the Supreme Chancellor in his office sitting at his desk. They then heard a knock from the door.

"Enter." They looked and saw the knight and his oileanach just walking in. They made a salute-like gesture to them as Emeth spoke, "Peace be onto thee and grace from the King Most High." "Welcome noble knights, I am glad you have come." Replied the Chancellor. As he offered them a seat, they then began business by telling them that a Draco acolyte had been stealing from different areas and causing much trouble. He had stolen some ancient artifacts from the city museum last night, causing so much damage in major parts of their home.

The people known as Raptorains were growing fearful and beginning to start causing a fracas in the peaceful town. Many law enforcement were powerless to contain the agent. "This is why we had contacted you, to find him and take him into custody." Said the Prime Minister. He explained the rest of the situation to Emeth and Johan. They looked at each other and nodded as they stood. Emeth said, "If I may speak, I suggest that my oileanach and I go to the museum and see if there are any clues that may be of use for us. Clues that would help find this acolyte and bring him in for questioning."

The Prime Minister gave them leave to do so. The Chancellor wished them luck as he went to his ship to return to the Capital Planet. Then Johan and his Lehrer went to the location and saw the curator at the door and said in an alien language that Johan never heard of. "Knights of the Realm thank goodness you're here! I was hoping that you would come and solve this mystery."

Emeth replied to her they're on the case and walked in through the doors. Johan noticed broken glass on the floor and looked up to see the ceiling windows were shattered. He then saw a lift and smiled as he use it to find anything that could be a clue. As he looked around he noticed a small torn piece of cloth that was dangling on the broken skylight. He grabbed it when he started down and zoomed off to find Emeth. Just as he found him he called out to him, "Lehrer Emeth I found something, on the rooftops with broken glass!"( 1st. Cor.16:13)

He look what he found, and examined it. Then he turned to his young ward, "Good work my boy, now all we need to do is to scan it and track our thief." The two returned to their ship and began to have it placed it in the computer for any DNA. It didn't take long before it to beep; indicating a match has been found. The duo then notice that the agent is still in the city as they went back riding on hover cycles to formulate a plan.


	15. Chapter fourteen

Johan asked him of what is his plan. "What's the plan boss?" Emeth answered and told him to go to the alleyway and find out what he hears; while Emeth go and searched for news in the streets. So they parted ways and Johan watched for any suspicious characters that might pass by. Suddenly, out of impulse he ducked from a laser blast from behind. He turned around and saw his attacker starting to slip away from him. He search around and saw a ladder to the wall and climbed up to the roofs and began his chase. 

He scaled upward and jumped to every rooftop until he caught up to his runner. He then leapt down and landed right in front of the killer as he smirked, "Missed me much, pal?"

The foe then took out from his belt what looked like a hilt and press the button. It was a dark blade telling him that it is a Draco acolyte they were looking for. Johan activated his star blade and began the duel.  
The blades made contact as Johan and the agent fought hard. The acolyte did a spin charge while the youth hopped over him and swung his star-blade to his left. He collided with his opponent's weapon and pushed hard. Crackling sounds were made with the energy swords as the two warriors continued slashing each other. 

The acolyte was going a bit fast, but Johan who had gained more experience from his training made a zigzag as he thrust forward. Causing his enemy to loose his balance and fell backwards to the ground. He then pointed his star-blade to his foe's throat as he pressed the transmitter on and gave his Lehrer the location to come find them.

Emeth appeared a couple hours later and to his surprise saw his oileanach bounded the rogue agent and said, "I got lucky." "That wasn't luck that has our prisoner in energy binders." Smiled Emeth, before they headed back to their ship and flew up to the sky.

Then Johan walked to the holding cell and started to talk to the agent. "Why were you stealing?" The prisoner threw a cup at him at the last minute. The prisoner sneered at him, "You are a fool for interfering in our mission knight!" He tried again by introduction this time. "My name is Johan, what is yours?" "I have no need to tell you who I am." He then raised his hand and pulled his mask off and saw his face, he jumped when he saw what he looked like.

A grayish green skin, golden eyes, pointed ears, and white hair boy about his age. He managed to regained his composure and asked, "Would you like to hear some verses from a special book? It goes like this." (/Matt.5:43-45/) (/Prov.3:5-6/) Johan then explained to him that by showing mercy and kindness then he shall be saved. "Hahaha! You actually believe that by doing those things you would achieve that promise?!" He mocked as he heard them. But Johan remained calm and told him that everyone deserves redemption and peace. He then returned to the co-pilot seat leaving the enemy with his thoughts as he begin to ponder on those verses.


	16. Chapter fifteen

Emeth landed the ship at the Knights headquarters landing pad, then escorted their 'guest' into the interrogation rooms for the Council to learn of what he may know. Then Emeth lead Johan to the Hall of Records. This is where the past events of every adventure that knights went to were recorded. Then the youth took out his father's Bible and began to read a couple chapters while he and Emeth wait for the Council with the answer, he asked his mentor, "What kind of creature was our 'friend'?" Emeth looked up and answered. "Oh, he's a Jakmar, very strong, very dangerous, and very temperamental." 15 minutes has past until Altere and three other members came in.

"The prisoner will be staying in his cell until we can get him to speak, you Johan are to finish your training. After that, you shall return to earth." Said the Grand High Knight as he and the rest took their leave. Johan looked at Emeth before he nodded and head to their chambers for the night. Johan was sleeping soundly until he begin to dream, his first dream was with the room of the Council of High Knights. Standing in the middle of the room was a tall figure with yellow-orange skin, and a long ponytail stood speaking to them.(/Matt.26:52/)

"We should have used our power to eliminate the Graphirains while we had that chance!" Exclaimed the man with an angry tone at them, but one member with purple skin rose from his seat and replied, "No Anord, that's not our way! They were willing to surrender to us, what good will it be if we did? We'd be no better than them, for we are sworn to save lives not to destroy them." Then he stormed off out of the room, soon the vision shifted to another scene and the youth saw Anord attempting a coup with a small group behind him. 

But he failed when Altere confronted him and banished him from Machseh, soon Johan woke up from his sleep as dawn had come before stretching from his bed. He found his Lehrer with training swords at the side and sat in meditation until his student arrives. He heard him coming in and saw a concerning look on his face, he rose up and asked him.

"What is troubling you?" He explained to Emeth of his dreams, after he finished the knight sighed at that looking down to the floor. Johan noticed this sitting down next to him and asked what's wrong. He answered to him, "Anord was once my prodigy ten years ago, by the time of our missions he began to lose his way." 

He further explained that Anord had grown more violent during every adventure they've gone to, beginning to believe that bringing fear and shedding blood would bring obedience.

"I tried to teach him the ways of the Almighty, but he had lost hope when a few of our enemies refused to change and made things worse, I tried to warn him that his idea will lead him to a dark path as a Draco acolyte." After telling Johan about his past, he also told him, "Despite everything I've done, everything I've tried, I had failed Anord. I believe I was not fit to be a Lehrer before learning of you my boy." But Johan managed to coax him saying that Anord made his own choice and that we only learned of our mistakes and move forward. Emeth smiled gratefully of his support, with that in mind the two went on to their training.


	17. Chapter sixteen

Three weeks has passed at Machseh just as Emeth said; that while it passed by there that outside only two days gone by on earth. Johan became stronger both physically and mentally, helping those in need whether it was the Draco causing trouble or feeding the Lord's sheep the daily bread. He's spend most of his time practicing his star-blade before he received a transmission from his holo-link and answered it. It was his Lehrer checking on his oileanach's progress before informing him. "Young one, I've called to tell you to meet me with the Council."

"I'll be right there sir." He replied before deactivating his weapon and walked out the simulation room. As he walk through the doors, he saw all twelve of the High Knight Council in their respective chairs, walking to the middle of the room before one of them stood up saying, "Greetings young oileanach, we have heard that you'd done well on your training, and yet you seemed distracted." It wasn't hard for them to know, during his stay Johan has been visiting the prisoner for time to time and managed to be making a slow but promising progress, he then heard Emeth next him to speaking to the Council.

"He has done well in teaching the Jakmar of God's word, but he still won't tell us of where Anord is hiding." Altere waved his hand and explained to them in due time he will tell them. "We must earn his trust first, only then will he come to help us find him."( Eccles.7:8)

Suddenly Johan got a crazy idea, he walked towards Altere and whispered into his ear, he was perplexed at the idea but nodded knowing that it would help them and their 'guest'. Altere then rose from his seat and said. "Emeth and Johan, you will take the acolyte with you as you return to earth." Every one including Emeth were shocked about the idea before the old knight finished. "By spending time with you two would help open his eyes and see the things we do." Not wanting to argue further they agreed to it, the ship's engine started to rumble as Emeth loaded the supplies, Johan escorted the Jakmar into the passenger seat as he went to the control console.

They flew up and made the coordinates to earth. Johan then came into the hanger and brought in a device to give their passenger, "What are you giving me knight?" Spoke the captured agent of the Draco, in his hand looked like a bracelet with a blue jewel on it. Johan answered him, "This is a holo-projector, which let you blend in with the population. The people aren't ready to know that they're not alone in the universe." He showed him how to work it, before telling him that he shall choose a suitable look to make him friendly, he said. "When we land, you're gonna have to give us your name." "My name, is Mattathias human." "Call me Johan." They then heard Emeth saying to prepare for landing, he turn the ship's cloaking device on and steered to the foster home, landing it on the roof and waiting for them was none other than a certain redheaded girl named Felicia.


	18. Chapter seventeen

Felicia ran up to Johan in a tight embrace once he came down the ramp, his cheeks burning red before he returned the gesture and smiled at her when they parted. Then Emeth came down with Mattathias from behind as before asking, "Is that his chosen mate that has come greeted us sir knight?" They both blushed bright crimson at that exclaiming, "We are not a couple! Just very good friends, that's all." Emeth just laughed at their reaction as Mrs. Hudson walked out the door and ran to give Johan a motherly hug, then they all went down the stairs as Emeth explained to the ladies of what had occurred to him and Johan.

He told them of their adventures, fighting off bad guys and preaching the Word of God, making enemies into friends along the way. Then Mrs. Hudson told them. "The last two days here you've been gone felt like ten years for me Johan, the school has been rebuilding and everyone thought it was a prank gone wrong as you said Sir Emeth." She also explained to them that the children of the foster home missed their 'big brother' and wish to hear his adventures. Then it was Felicia's turn and said that the Pastor asked of how was Johan's travels with his mentor and new friends. She panicked inside of how is she going to explain to him, but the Pastor chuckled saying that he know of the Knights one time when he met Altere.

She also told them that he had known of the Knights and was their best ally and noble friend, "So, what about our alien friend?", Felicia asked motioning Matthias at the corner, "I mean, how will he blend in with everybody in town?" "Do not worry one called Felicia, this device they have given me will fix that I won’t cause attention." Answered the Jakmar as he activated his holo-bracelet and took the form of a young man about a year older than Johan, with black hair and brown eyes.( Jas.3:9)

Mrs. Hudson said that she'll have dinner ready in five minutes, while Johan and Felicia showed Matthias the spare room for him. He begin to unpacked his things and met with the others for dinner, the next morning Johan had gotten up and washed himself for school and managed to dragged the half sleeping disguised Jakmar out of the foster home, as they were waiting for the bus Mattathias asked him, "Why did you insist on bringing me along? I find this all pointless human." He simply rolled his eyes shaking his head at that comment just before the bus came up to a stop. They climbed aboard just before it drove off to school. Unbeknownst to them, Emeth watched with amazement seeing his oileanach getting through to the draco acolyte, by now the bus reached its destination and had its passengers walked out and headed to the doors for 1st period starting the day.


	19. Chapter eighteen

Mattathias had never gone through such an experiences, interacting with the young populace, upon hearing strange things he know nothing about like what is a pizza, and who George Washington was. It was lunch time and Mattathias looked to see what kind of food they have, then Johan came to him from behind and guided him to a table where he and Felicia hang out at times whether it be lunch or free period.( Matt.18:20)

"How are you holding up so far Matt?" "It is very strange to me, all of what your kind has done in the past and of odd customs from parts of your world." They then heard a abrupt voice from one that was no other then the big man of campus. Brutus march down to the trio with an angry scowl on his face as he stop at their table growling at Johan.

"Don't think, that what happened a couple days ago I'd forget about ya! You couldn't be more wrong punk, you're gonna get where we left off." He was about to make the first move on him, but Johan grabbed his hand and twist his arm behind him. Causing the blonde to wince in pain before pinning him on the table face-down. "That's enough Brutus! I've had it of your constant abusement on me and everyone else. What caused you to be this way?"

He let go as Brutus looked at him in bewilderment, he straightened up his jacket and walked away from them and left them alone, "Why didn't you finished him? He was your enemy, why didn't you make him pay?"(James.3:18)

Mattathias spoke as they got up from the table and walked into the hallways. Felicia explained to Mattathias that Johan is not one for making fights and holding on to grudges, he always tried to prefer to make every one to have a fair shake, "He always was someone who wish to do things the right way." (Prov.16:18-24, Prov.21:21.) "That's what makes you more in love with him then?" Mattathias surmised making the redhead's face more redder than her hair, clamping his mouth shut before he said anything further that would make her die of embarrassment.

The trio made their way to the gym and went to the locker rooms, Johan and Mattathias changed into light blue shirts and red shorts, and Felicia in a red shirt and black shorts, the event for gym today was dodgeball and to say that Mattathias was an easy target would be a joke. Through the whole day it was a little bumpy but they managed to make a break through. Soon they head for the foster home and gathered in the living room and did some homework and started Bible study for church on Sunday.(Heb.3:13)


	20. Chapter nineteen

By then on it was getting late, so Felicia went on home as Johan help Mrs. Hudson get the children to bed. The Jakmar disengage his holo-projector and head to his room and laid down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling taking in of what had happen during school and of what he heard of. Then there was a knock at the door, and to his surprise was the widow Mrs. Hudson walking in with a small kindhearted smile on her face. She sat on the bed with him as he moved up, "I hope you're doing alright, Johan told me of how the day was at school." 

She spoked to him in a motherly voice that made him felt at peace, he answered her. "I am doing well ma'am, I find things are not so dissimilar for where I'm from. This Johan has shown some exemplary."

She nodded saying that Johan was one that would rather make friends with his enemies then to be forced to fight them, she told him of when his parents were killed during a bank robbery. They were just bystanders, kind people that wouldn't hurt anyone, his father was a man who would talked first before taking action, "He taught him that if we show brotherly love, then we shall make our world a happy place for everyone."(Matt.5:38-42)(Luke.10:30-35).

After she had finished telling him this, she walked out to the room and left Mattathias to his thoughts. In Johan's room he finished a chapter of his father's Bible and kneeled down, his face on the mattress of his bed praying, "Lord, I thank You of Your love and mercy you have given us. Now Lord Jesus I ask You to forgive me of my sins and to give me strength to do what's right in your eyes, and also Lord watch over your people and hear their prayers that they'll know you are God alone."

"And lastly Lord, bless Mattathias with Your love Lord, and to open his eyes to see the truth. Your will be done in earth as it is in heaven, Amen." With that done he turned off the lights and fell asleep in bed.( 1st.Tim.2:1-4)

The next morning Emeth approached to Johan's room and tried waking him, “Rise and shine young oileanach, we have a lot of work to do." "Ugh it's the weekend boss, can it wait for a couple more minutes?" He smiled deviously before pouring out a large bowl of cold water on his face, causing him to jumped off and shrieked out of bed. "Was that really necessary!?" He grumbled as he got to his feet and took a wash cloth from his Lehrer's hands before telling him. "Come and meet me at the roof top, down by the old abandoned warehouse at the docks in five minutes." So off they went as soon as the oileanach dried himself off and headed to their destination his mentor mentioned.

He climbed down the stairs as he toss a towel to the side and grabbed a piece of toast, waving his foster ‘mother’ that he’ll be out for a bit and got into the car with his tutor.


	21. Chapter twenty

The two made it to the warehouse, climbing up to the roof to start the training. Johan then activated his star blade as Emeth programmed the spheres to hover around him, deflecting every bolt they fired at him and standing down when they're struck at the center. Then Emeth send out androids with holo-projectors to change into acolytes of the Draco, ten of them surrounded the youth, as they pulled out a dark blade or double-bladed energy staff, each in their hands and charged at him. 

Due to his enhanced speed, he sliced them in half as they became piles of scrap, they've trained hard until it was late afternoon and Emeth decided to called it a day, leaving Johan breathing hard for his workouts. By then the teen head back to the foster home while his mentor went back to the ship and check in with the Council for their next mission.( Heb.12:9-11)

After cleaning up from his exercise, Johan heard his phone ringing and saw it was Felicia, he answered it, "Hey Felicia, what's up?" "Hi Johan, I was wondering if you're free from your 'assignments' we could go to the pool?", he said that he just finished his workout and will ask Mrs. Hudson if it's ok. He went down he saw Mattathias in the kitchen with the widow learning to cook. They saw him came in and after explanation were done Mrs. Hudson said he can go, he invited Mattathias to come along, "Come on Matt, it'll be fun." He protested,"Getting wet in a large area of water, with a lot of people is not my idea of fun."

Needless to say he managed to convinced him, the two made it seeing Felicia at the pool entrance waving at them. She and the two boys made their way to the attendant and Felicia paid for hers while Johan paid for his and Mattathias, soon the trio came out of the dressing rooms. Young Johan and Mattathias came out in trunks and saw Felicia in a modest two-piece swimsuit, as she came out the oileanach just gaze at her, his face turning scarlet.( 1st. Pet.4:8)

Mattathias managed to snapped him back into reality as they jumped into the water, they swim and relax throughout the whole day when they heard a voice grabbing their attention. It was Brutus and his gang coming at them, but there was something different about him today, his face was one of guilt and sadness as he walked towards them. He then did something the others wouldn't believe. "I hoped I would find you Johan." he said hesitantly. "I wanted to apologize for giving you a hard time, and making your life a nightmare." Johan just blinked in surprise as Brutus finished, he explained that he wasn't given a fare shake( Hos.14:2)

His parents were always being busy at work, his father not noticing him while his mother didn't paid much attention. Johan smiled and told him he forgave him for bullying him, Brutus was happy but confused of why he did it so quickly, "Because it's the right thing to do as I've learned in Bible study(Matt.18:22-35)." The blonde smiled as he heard the parable and went his way, Mattathias began to think hard as he let this sink in beginning to believe that what he was raised and taught from the Order of the Draco were wrong the whole time.(Acts.9:1-6)


	22. Chapter twenty-one

Felicia then invited Johan and Mattathias to her house for dinner as they dried up from their swimming, the boys went to her home and waiting for them was her father, the sheriff was making supper ready. He saw his daughter coming in saying that she invited Johan and a new friend over. "Johan my boy! So glad you're in good health lad." Greeted Sheriff Jones. He turned and saw him, and noticed him like he'd gone to a boot camp of sorts. Then he noticed another guest and ask for his name, Johan did the introductions as to help his friend to be more at ease when meeting new faces.

Soon after, the four of them sat at the table together after saying grace, then sheriff Jones asked of what had been going on with Johan, “My new mentor Mr. Emeth took me in to be apart of God's scout, to help those in need as to feed the sheep the daily bread." He said which was partly true, didn't want him to know of other worlds and all that implies. It was then that the law officer asked Mattathias of his history, he was hesitant about his past until he finally spoke. "Let's just say I grew up on the wrong side of town, mixed in with a bad crowd until my friend grabbed me out of it." He further explained in valid points that he was left in the streets and had to fend for himself before he got into that ‘bad group’.

By then supper was done and the duo said their goodbyes to the host and headed back to the foster home, as he was getting to bed Johan knocked on the door to Mattathias's room and told him that tomorrow they will be going to church and he invited him to come.( Luk.14:13)

The next morning, Mrs. Hudson woke up the children to get ready for Sunday school and had everyone to go head to the car. Johan grabbed his Father's Bible with him as he, Emeth, and Mattathias walked out the door making their way to the van. Just as they parked Mattathias feels a bit uneasy when he got close to the doors, Johan looked behind him and saw the expression on his face and asked, "Hey, you coming buddy?" He jumped a bit snapping him back to reality. The young knight urges him to come inside and found themselves some pews close to the alter. Then suddenly, the Pastor came up to greet Mattathias and Emeth before he started to preach.

"Hello Emeth, it is good to see you." "The same to you Pastor Dean Card, it's been a long time old friend." Johan was mildly surprised that they knew each other, then everyone got their pews as the Pastor began to have them bow their heads and praise God. Then he read to them out of a chapter from the Holy Bible as Mattathias listen carefully and knew what he had to do. (Matt.26:51-56)(Acts.9:1-31) (Isa.53:8-10)


	23. Chapter twenty-two

church service ended, Mrs. Hudson had the children right into the van and started it. Pastor Card lead Emeth, Johan, and Mattathias into his office as Mattathias has something to share. He breathe out and made a serious face and spoke, "I can't find the right words for how grateful for all you have done for me. All my life, I was told a lie saying that mercy was a weakness; that scums don't and won't change. But you taught me differently, the Lord has given us a beautiful gift, a free will, a choice to make, you helped me realize that now."

He told them everything of where Anord is: his base and operations; the schedule of the sentries; the layout of the fortress; and most importantly, where to find Anord. Pastor Card then contacted with Altere, giving him all the information that Mattathias had given them. He received orders to have Emeth and the boys to get ready in 24 earth hours. Soon they made their way to the ship as Johan went to his room thinking of everything that's transpired, suddenly he felt a thrust in his very being.

He felt like he was being pulled out of reality as he was whisked away from his room. He then saw something that he would never forget, a great horror he has never seen before. A huge army with massive weapons and starships, then he saw someone at the head of the army, it was Anord himself smiling sinisterly and said in a dark voice, "So, at last we meet boy, in a relatively speaking sort of way." 

Johan widened his eyes in shock and fear as he continued, "Yes I know of who you are Johan Smith, a chosen Knight of the Realm called to do the Lord's will. What a disappointment it is, to one day face one such a weakling like you." He then raised his hand and the scene shift to a large room with what look like a throne room, then the evil alien warlord sat down and began to explain, "But I'm awfully glad to finally speak to you, in a matter of perspective as they say. You see we are so alike you and I."

"We are nothing alike! You abandoned the Knights and betrayed the Almighty for your own selfish desires." He only laughed at the comment before standing up and walked around him, he then told him of his reason of why he left the knights, "You have a lot of spirit boy, it is to be respected: but understand this, I was not the one who abandoned them. It was the Knights who abandoned the people, they have allowed the people to suffer. All because of the scums and trash they leave alive when they should have finished them off when they had the chance. They refuse to change when we have intercepted them, I'm merely bringing order to the galaxy, freeing them from freedom. As the Draco was born to do when it was founded.”

Johan couldn't believe what he was hearing, thinking that spreading fear and taking away life even from a ruthless criminal would make things better, but it's way worse! He then said, "You can lie to yourself and your minions; you can claim that you haven't a qualm; but you can never run from nor hide what you’ve done from the eyes, the very eyes of the Lord God on high!”

(Prov.16:18)(Isaiah.14:12-16) After saying that, Anord stepped back in fear and anger. Johan was then back in his room breathing hard after his out of body experience. His face turned a little pale as he was sweating bullets. He sat up with a face of uncertainty, but it change to determination to stop this madness. He knelt down and prayed to the Lord for strength in this upcoming battle that would take place soon for the fate of the universe.


	24. Chapter twenty-three

Emeth came in to check on Johan when he saw him praying to God, he walked to him and noticed that he was pale and asked, "Johan, what's wrong?" He got up and took a deep breath, he told him of what happened: of his talk with the banished knight, of what he had said, and of his armada. He left nothing out of the ordinary of what he explained to his lehrer, Emeth was taken aback of what he heard from his prodigy, fearing of what Anord had done to him, he took out his holo-link and contacted the High Knight Council of this information and ordered Mattathias to ready the ship.

They grabbed their equipment and said their farewells to Mrs. Hudson and the children. The widow gave her surrogate son a tight hug and kiss on the forehead before she let go, teary eyed with fear for his life. Johan then tried calling Felicia but didn't receive an answer, he heard his mentor saying, "There's no time, we must go!" Reluctantly he complied and buckled up as the ship begin to lift up in the air, then Emeth had the ship into hyper speed to Machseh, as soon they jumped into light speed, the Jakmar heard something from the ship's console.

"The scanner's picking up a heat signature inside this vessel!" Both knights blinked in confusion and looked for where the signature is, and to Johan's surprise was a certain fiery redheaded hiding in the bunker. Felicia was crouching inside of a compartment smiling sheepishly as Emeth took her by the hand and asked in deadpan tone, "What do you think you are doing in here girl?" "I wanted to come along, I just wanted to help." She replied, wincing a bit from his small outburst. Johan stepped in. "This isn't a game Felicia, you could get yourself hurt. What about your dad, what'll he feel when he finds out?"

She answered them that she had left a note telling him she went with them to help at the camp they go to, and said that she can be a lot of help to them. "This is no place for you Felicia, you could get into serious trouble." Sighed Emeth as he rubbed his temples in annoyance of her stubbornness. Then his oileanach decided to say. "You will stay at Machseh's shelter and stay there until it's over. We can give you the tour later on." He concluded his lecture before Mattathias informed everyone to strap in for landing, they hurried to their seats as Johan lead Felicia to the pilot seats and had her strapped in just in time for the ship to make a sudden stop and slowly descend to the landing pad. 

Then the four headed to the council room and Emeth started to tell the twelve High Knights of everything they knew and Altere gave the order for the knights to prepare for the upcoming battle before he noticed a certain guest behind the trio.


	25. Chapter twenty-four

As everyone started to get to their places, Felicia tried to sneak out; but to her surprise, Altere called out to her, "Welcome Ms. Felicia to Machseh, we're honored by your presence." She yelped when he came close to her with a smile. She looked from behind with cheeks blushing in embarrassment as he noticed her hiding behind Johan, Emeth, and Mattathias. Johan groaned inwardly at the fact that she stowed away in their starship and followed them to another world: where it is in the middle of a war that'll possibly come their way. Then to his utter shock and dismay, the Grand High Knight noticed her; and what's more he said something that got everyone's attention.

"I am pleased that you are here my child, we can use your help in this fight, and from a daughter of the church as well." She looked with her jaw dropped when he finished that sentence, he told Emeth to escort Felicia to be fitted for her adventure suit as well as having Johan and Mattathias go along for battle armors for them. (Eph.6:10-18) They made it down to the armory and looked around to find that the smithy had their battle armors fitted and readied for them. He also was working on a ranger suit for Felicia to try on. Just as they received their gears, Johan with a worried face on his features walked back to the Council room and said in a aggravated tone.

"What is the idea of having Felicia in our group?! She wasn't even supposed to be here!" The High Knights glanced at him and murmured among themselves before one of them responded to him, "We understand your concerns…" "Then tell her that she can't be a part of this. She's my girlfrie….I mean my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to her, like what happened to my parents." He shouted to them interrupting their talk. Then Altere walked toward him and spoke to him in a wise gentle voice, "Johan, I understand the pain you've gone through, and your concerns for the girl you truly cared about is to be admired. But before you say anything the Lord has shown me of her future. It is connected to yours, as you two have a unique bond. You and she are chosen: for this bond you have is strong."

The youth blushed a bit at that particular word before he heard his holo-link buzzing, it was Mattathias informing him that he is to meet Emeth to the mediation room. "Alright, tell him I'll be right there." He reluctantly left the council room and made his way through the hallways of Machseh, still not getting over the fact that the girl he's in love with is becoming a part of something that's life threatening. The door opened and he went inside as his Lehrer sat down. Emeth was sitting down cross legged when he opened his eyes and saw Johan came in; he rose up and offered him a seat after telling Mattathias they didn't want to be disturbed.

Then he said, "Before we begin our training, you must listen carefully. I know you are afraid Johan: of Felicia's welfare; of the war we'll get into; and facing Anord. I know that I am." "But how? You didn't looked scared. Like when you fought that agent when we met." Exclaimed the young man as he sat on his chair. It was true of what Emeth said: he was afraid, of Anord and the war, but mostly for Felicia. Unbeknownst to him, that said redhead peeked through the door. While Emeth replied to him, "I'm only brave when I have to be, as well as trusting in the Lord as it is written.” (Psa.71:1-12 Psa.23).


	26. Chapter twenty-five

After Emeth had finished talking to him, Felicia came in towards the duo. Emeth stood up and said, "Today, you two will work on your trust exercises, then your aim and accuracy afterwards. Now let's head to the training courtyard." They have left the meditation room and made their way to the courtyards. While they were walking Felicia came up next to Johan and said to him. "Johan I know you don't like the idea of me being a part of this, I was surprised myself about it too but it'll be fine." She tried to soothe him but he jerked back a bit and turned to her. "Fine!? Felicia this is not like a storybook, this is real! Who knows what could've happen if something's wrong , if something bad happened to you I'd never forgive myself. And what about your father, how will I explain everything to him?"

The redhead cringed inwardly at that fact, she knew that it was stupid of her to get involved with things that are too dangerous; and of her father's reaction when he hears of what has happened to her. She tried to calm him, "I am so sorry I did this to you Johan, I never meant to worry you. All I wanted was to help you; I can't stand idly by waiting for you. Worrying that something might of happened to you." He calmed down and looked at her in the eyes, his hazel to her green and said in a soft voice. "I know, and I'm very grateful for that, but I…..(sigh) alright you can come but you must stay close and stay put as our ranger and scout. You are to do as you're told." He said firmly before he was answered with a kiss at the lips from Felicia, before they went their way.

The three made it to the courtyard as Emeth reached for the controls for the training exercise and activated the switch. The entire yard was filled with traps, holographic ruffians, and obstacle courses for many knights in training to compete. Both teens gulped a bit and looked at each other nervously until Johan remembered something from his father's Bible (/Ps.86, Ps.108/). He turned to Felicia and held her hand in his as he said to her. "Remember that David believed God would be with him in the battlefield against his foes, and to praise Jesus for the victory, and so we'll do the same babe." He said in a confident voice not realizing what he said. As it caused Felicia to blush a bit with him calling her that but smiled when she sees him in full faith in the Lord. They both closed their eyes and prayed for the strength to complete the course. Then they opened their eyes in determination as Johan went first; Felicia following behind as Emeth observed from above with a impressive face to see the two working together.

When they made it halfway through, Mattathias jumped in and landed next to them. Bringing out a new star blade in a green color. He swooshed down and slashed some obstacle weaponry, as the trio made it to the end. They turned their heads up to see their Lehrer, as he smiled and congratulated them saying, "Well done you three, you have passed the test by trusting in the Lord and each other. You've made it with flying colors." The three jumped and cheered just as Johan pulled Felicia into a hug, making the redhead blush but she returned the hug as well. 

Then Emeth received a transmission from the Grand High Knight, he is to bring the three in for the accolade at once. So the four headed to the council room, where it's all dark until the room became illuminated in a circle with the sounds of star blades humming in the chamber, all of different colors as Altere said. "Step forward, Johan." He did so and kneeled as the aged knight declared, "Johan Smith, by the grace of the Most High, by the will of the Almighty, I hereby dubbed thee Knight of the Realm. Rise now fellow knight and servant, of Jesus the God and King of the universe."( Exo.30:30-31)


	27. Chapter twenty-six

The two were completely thunderstruck to believe that Johan had just become an honorary knight, and making Felicia a Ranger with her skills of the energy bow and twin star daggers, while having Mattathias made the Knight's Guardian. Johan himself was taken aback of this idea, him an Honor Knight, to protect and to feed the people the daily bread from the Lord. Everyone were excited about having been given such titles.( Prov.21:21)

But the celebration was cut short however, an emergency transmission came from the Chancellor. It was distorted but they managed to make it sound clear. Anord and his armada have besieged the capital planet called Oras 91 and the defenses were not holding on so well. Altere then gave the order to have every available knight and oileanach to head to the starships. The team headed to theirs with a small band for an opening. They made their way to the newly named starship, the White Lion, and started the engine. The exhaust fuels roared as the the team strapped themselves in and launched the White Lion up into the ocean of stars, the Jakmar set up the coordinates and jettison the ship into light speed.( Joel.2:4-7)

Emeth said it will take at least 5 minutes to reach the system before he went to his small fighter ship, so Johan unbuckled himself and went to the mediation room to pray. He prayed that they would make it in time; and for strength to stop the threat from destroying Oras 91; and be able to keep them at bay long enough for the entire knight armada to chase them away. The ship's navigation computer then started flashing, getting everyone to take a face of action, getting them to their stations. Then Mattathias pulled the lever down and the ship came out of hyperspace, right in a middle of a war zone. Felicia widen her eyes of shock and fear at the sight, while Mattathias bore a glare as he steer the White Lion clear of any laser blast.

The ship jolted a bit, breaking Johan's thoughts. He ran to join the others and headed to one of the gun turrets, setting up the targeting system and waiting for the right moment to fire. Then, right on the dot, he open fired, making an opening for the ship to soar through the atmosphere and land on the ground level of a major city. Then they set the ship into cloaking mode and headed for cover. Felicia peaked out and scanned the area, seeing many agents standing guard to what looked like the capital building. "I see about 5 dozen or so acolytes surrounding the building where the Chancellor and the senators should be."

"Then we'll have to find another way in without drawing attention." replied Johan. The three managed sneak behind to the other side of the building. Mattathias looked to his wrist com and pulled out a holo-projector blueprint of the area, "I see a tunnel underneath the building, in the sewers which leads to the ventilation system: big enough for us to fit through." He explained to his teammates. 

They stared at each other and nodded as Johan made the first move to find a manhole cover. He gestured the others to jump in and closed the cover above them. They saw multiple passage ways and looked to see which way, Johan closed his eyes and prayed in thought. "Oh Lord, hear my voice and guide our steps to the right path." (Isaiah.41:13-15) Then he opened his eyes and led his teams to the far left. They climbed up into the ventilation system and made their way to the hostages, Felicia dropped down first and seeing the cost was clear waved her hand to the boys to join her. They headed to the conference room and saw them in a force field.


	28. Chapter twenty-seven

The trio looked around the area as dodging down from being seen, then Johan heard his com-link and answered. "Status report, what is your position?" buzzed Emeth, as he managed to steer his small fighter ship through the blockade. "We found the Chancellor and six senators bound in his office, and the building is surrounded by heavily armed acolytes Lehrer Emeth." whispered the youth. He and the rest heard a yelping pain from one of the prisoners, Mattathias then quietly headed down the hall and searched through the console for the light switch as Felicia pulled out some small pellets and loaded it in a handheld crossbow. "Be sure you have them safe and try to keep a low profile, then escort them up to the roof for the transport ship to pick them up." "Understood sir, over and out." He gave them the signal and the lights went off, causing a fracas from the other end.( Psa.55:9)

The doors opened and Johan and Mattathias swung their star blades at their enemies, as Felicia shot her bolts at the devices holding the politicians, short circuiting them and freeing the group. "Oh thank the Almighty Creator you knights have come!" said a senator with four eyes, two antennas on his head coming at the redhead in a embrace just before the jakmar spoke, "No time to celebrate yet your honor, we have to get all of you up to the roof." Wasting no time, Johan looked to his left and his right before waving all clear to the gang. They quickly looked to their left and head toward an elevator, setting it up to the rooftop, as the doors open the team widened their eyes of seeing about 15 acolytes staring at them.

The rest was a blur as they took'em out and tossed the rest off to the side. They were just in time for the rescue ship to carry the Chancellor and the senators far from the battle. Emeth joined up with them. "Well done team! Now our sources told me that the cannons need to be taken care of, while also we stop them from sending more goons in the field. So lets go!" ordered the knight as they ran to the area of where the cannons were. It didn't take them long to find the guns by the far end of the city limits. Then Mattathias thought of something.( Prov.16:9)

"Hey I got it! Let's take their ships down with their own guns before we destroy'em." "Just what I was thinking too Matt, let's do it." grinned Felicia. When they reached about 15 yards from them, they disposed of the gunners and aimed the cannons at the enemy ships, shooting on sight as they zoom down to a fiery crash. After blasting the last vessel down. Felicia and Johan set [[bombs on the loading mechanism of the cannons and dashed to cover until…. Kr-boom! The big guns are now dust. Soon after, the knights were breaking through and had the agents fleeing for their lives. Johan and his friends knelt down and gave thanks and praises to the Lord Jesus for giving them victory.(2 Sam.7:22-24.)


	29. Twenty-eight

After winning the battle and gathering the rest of the acolytes of the Draco in containment units, the Chancellor called the inhabitants to the City Hall. He brought out medals for Johan and his team, "We owe our lives to these brave knights: for their trust in one another; for showing honor; for loyalty and faithfulness to the just cause that the Divine Creator has given them. On behalf of everyone, we thank you." finished Chancellor Sagesse as he placed the last medal on Johan's tunic. 

The crowd cheered, then Emeth walked up saying. "We only live to serve the Lord and to obey His commandments to the best of our abilities. We must remember that without Him we surely not be, my friends."(Zec.4:6)(Matt.19:26) The crowd applauded after receiving the response from the middle aged knight. Fireworks were blasted into the sky, and all of the people celebrated as the team head back to the White Lion and lifted up into the air.

As Mattathias set up the coordinates to Machseh and making a jump to hyper speed. Johan went to the meditation room for a bit to give praise to the Lord. Suddenly, as before, he was whisked away from his body and was standing into what looked like an endless void. It soon shifted into a bedroom chamber that to his surprise was his when he lived with his grandparents. Then a flash of light appeared before his eyes and slowly dimmed down, and in its place stood a being with appearance of a man with wings like a dove on his back. He made a friendly smile as he spoke. "Be not afraid son of man, for I bring thee a message from above."

Johan was awestruck at the sight of seeing an angel speaking to him. He was about to kneel to him, but he stopped him before he did and simply said, "Do not bow for I am your fellow servant, I bring you news from Him who sent me. Thou shall speak to the High Knights and tell them that they are to bring half of the army to the forefront of the Draco, while sending 2 thirds to the westward part of their fortress. 

Then you are to seal the tunnels to prevent their escape." After he finished speaking to him, he vanished and Johan was back to the ship in the meditation room. He then heard his brother-in-arms from the intercom telling him to buckle up, just before the White Lion came out of hyper speed and landed on the docking bay of Machseh. Now Johan must tell the High Knight Council of what to do.(Jud.7:9)(Deut.3:22)


	30. Chapter twenty-nine

Johan ran down the halls as they came inside the building passing through the others as he does, he came charging close to the doors and pulled them open with all his might and came into the room. Gaining the attention of the High Knights as he skidded to a stop catching his breath, "Sir Johan what is it?! What's gotten into you?!" asked one of the members, "An angel of God came to me, he told me that we are to go and face the Draco." He answered before they gasped at the news of what they heard, he informed them of every detail the angel told him. Of when to strike and of what strategical plan to make, after he finished Mattathias came in. 

"Honorable Knights of the Realm, I have come to tell you of where to find Anord and his domain, and of any weakness of the defenses." "We are glad you have come to us you two, for this important fact and that you Mattathias have surrendered yourself to the Almighty." smiled Altere as he rose up from his seat and spoke to his fellow council members, "Now is the time my brothers, we will put an end to this war and see to it, that Anord is finally brought to justice."( Jer.50:9)

The other members nodded in agreement before one of them leaned to his left and press a button from his side arm chair and spoke to a watcher, telling him to have every knight, of all rank, and of the oileanachs to be prepare to move out within 2 hours for war against the agents of the Draco in the farthest part of the galaxy called the Forbudt Monde Zone. A system far in the outer rim territory where the most dangerous criminals went to hide, the knights armed themselves of their star blades, of any blaster they can carry, and girded themselves with their armor. 

Each with their own design on their armor to differ themselves and heading to the starships, then Altere said to the boys, "It is time you join the others for war as well, we'll need every able body knight we have." They did just that, as Emeth called them to get ready, so Johan went to his chambers to put on his armor and have his holo-shield to his wrist, but before that he read a chapter from his father's Bible.( Rev.1:3)

After that he was about to pray when he heard a knock on the door, it was Felicia coming to check on him, "I came to see if you're doing alright." "I'm fine Felicia, I was just about to pray for strength before we go." She then ask if she could join him, he slid to the side to give her room and kneeled beside him, they both prayed to God for help in the upcoming event and for a calm mind when they go there.(Psa.31:1-7)(Josh.8:1) After they finished praying Mattathias came to them and tell them that it's time, so they went and readied the White Lion and launched it to space heading straight to Anord's front door.


	31. Chapter thirty

It took a few moments for them to reached their destination, then as they came out of light speed the White Lion and a band of star fighters zoomed out and went on ahead. Suddenly, a pilot said over his com-link, "My scanners are detecting multiple objects coming towards us fast!" No sooner did he say that then enemy star fighters came out of every direction and started blasting everything in their path. This caused every ship to go out in all direction. Trying hard to avoid any laser blast and returning fire at their foes, Emeth then ordered, "All craft take evasive action, regroup and retaliate enemy craft at point range. We need to get the armada through." "Understood sir, we'll keep them busy while you try to make a safe passage to the enemy base." answered the lead fighter pilot.

Mattathias steered the White Lion out of sight. He breached through the stratosphere and landed about five feet away from what looked like about three to five ion cannons. The team jumped out and head for cover while Felicia took out her hi-tech binoculars and said, "I see about at least 17 acolytes, and five big gunners at the ion cannons. If we have to take out the ion cannons, we're going to take care of them first." the redhead suggested as she turn to the group. Emeth resorted a plan, "There's a way to do it; by over loading the heavy turrets first, they will be distracted. Then Johan, you and Mattathias are with me to fight them off, while you Felicia set a couple of detonators at the base of those cannons. Now prepare to commence on my mark."(2nd. Chron.32:6)

The middle aged knight gave the word, and Mattathias took out a long range rifle and fired. The blast took out two of the sentry, gaining the others attention and run to them. The three then charged at them while Felicia set up the bombs as instructed, she set the timer to three minutes before aiding the others by firing her crossbow blaster.

Then Johan leaped up and landed in the middle of them and swayed at every direction like a tornado. The team heard the explosion and saw the cannons crumble to the ground. Back in space, the knight armada saw a mushroom cloud from the planet's surface. Knowing that Emeth and the three youths had succeeded in disabling the defenses, half of them landed, leaving the others to deal with the enemy star ships.


	32. Chapter thirty-one

Johan then looked at the sky and saw some of the star cruisers making a landing in the field. He and his team regrouped and met with Altere's ship. The Grand High Knight said, "Good work, with those cannons down we'll be able to march towards the base the way the Lord has commanded us. We move within 5 minutes." With that said they checked their gear before they moved out. Johan then found a place to pray to Jesus for help into finishing the mission. He then felt a gentle breeze and a soft whisper came to his ear and told him to have faith(Acts.18:9-10).

Then he returned to the others and talked with Felicia. "How are you holding up?" She turned around and smiled when she saw him, "Doing ok for the most part, this just feels surreal." "I know what you mean, to think I was chosen to be a galactic knight and you not far behind. What if we don't make it out of this mess?" She widen her eyes a little before replying, "Don't say that Johan, of course we'll make this with God's help. We just….." But she didn't finish as Johan pulled her into a kiss. She was surprised a bit but didn't fight it. Then after the kiss parted Emeth called out, "Come you two, we have a job to finish." Johan head to the others, Felicia stood for a second or two before catching up with them. Far from the outskirts of a huge stronghold, one acolyte was on sentry duty and saw what looked like an army. He took out his bio-scanner and saw in shock and fear, Knights of the Realm charging towards the gate as he took out his holo-link and informed his superior of the attempted attack.(Mic.2:13)

Soon enough soldiers of the Draco moved into position and aimed at their targets. The Knights began to split into two regiments and drive straight to the walls. The lead command of the acolytes then gave the order to fire ion repulser blasters. It was given and the knights scattered for cover. They fired back bluffly hoping to entice the Draco to fall for it. Then by God's grace they brought out their feared fighters through the gates and charge toward them. While they clashed with each other Johan, Emeth, Felicia, and Mattathias, along with a small group of ten knights, walked underground with the jakmar leading the way. "There's a passage way which leads to the other side of the wall, and close to the control panels."

He then poked his head up and saw that half of the Draco acolytes were in the stronghold leaving the courtyard empty for them to sneak in. Then Johan and Emeth led five of their squad to the control rooms. Inside there were about 12 tech-agents monitoring the field and the battle in space. Emeth waved his hands signaling them to scale up the wall to the windows over the blast doors, then jumped down surprising them. Johan made the first move and took 4 out with his star blade, everyone else followed suit and rounded them up. The middle aged knight took charge and shut off the defense systems for the rest of the armada and the repulse cannons as the knights scaled up to the walls.(2nd. Sam. 20:14-15 )


	33. Chapter thirty-two

Soon enough Johan and Emeth met up with Felicia and Mattathias and headed to the entryway at the inner court. The jakmar stopped them saying, "Wait! This place is filled with traps, follow my lead." He gestured with his footsteps, having the others do the same until Mattathias saw the panels that activated the traps. He signaled Johan to the direction as he swung a light disc and made a direct hit, short circuiting the panels. With the security systems down Sir Emeth ordered his fellow knights to open the gates for the regiments to move in. 

As that was done Felicia took out a holo-schedmatic of the base and said, "This building has about three levels; we're in the first, the second contains weaponry and combat simulation." "It also has a room full of records of secrets, ideas, and of its foundation." Said Emeth. Felicia asked, " How long ago was it founded?" "About the time the Knights of the Realm was founded 3 years after, it was what I learned during my time as an oileanach." Answered Emeth.

They then continued back to the topic at hand. The redhead finished explaining that the third level is where the Supreme Leader's command room is located. With that they rushed over to the elevator that reached to the third level, and there in throne room was Anord sitting upon his chair. He was smiling as he opened his eyes to the four that entered the room. He said, "Welcome my old lehrer, I'm glad you've come to join us. And welcome Johan Smith. I've been expecting you. I see you brought my former acolyte who betrayed us." ( Mic.5:9)

Then he rose up and waved his hand down and suddenly fifty acolytes jumped out of the walls and surrounded them, leaving the four in shock and fear as the evil leader manically laughs. He approached them, "I must say I am impressed with your skills, and that you brought a special friend along, how charming." He said as he eyed Felicia, making her shake with fear inside. He continued, "It would seem that your friends may have the upper hand, but there is one thing that bothers you, does it not?"

Johan furrowed his eye brows until it hit him, "You're hiding something. Something that'll be the end of us!" Anord showed them from his window. They saw the battle taking place, the Knights seemed like they were at the advantage but suddenly out of the ground came out rouge drakes. They sprang out like daisies, leaving the Knights off guard and driven back a bit but still trying to move forward, with little success as the Draco assassins were faster to take down then most. 

Back inside Anord smiled wickedly as he turned to his prisoners, "You see, despite their efforts they're doomed from the start. All of this was accounted for, I was hoping that you would come and attack so that all of them would be wiped out." He gloated at them as the four looked with eyes quivering with fear, but Johan remembered what the angel of God told him. He then pulled out from his sleeve a homing beam and pressed the button. With that the ship's cannons fired upon the walls, crumbling them down making a pathway for the Knights to enter.(Josh.6:20)


	34. Chapter thirty-three

The dark leader gasped in shock at the sight, and then growled in frustration as he turned to the youth, who simply smiled at him smugly, "What's the matter Anord? Didn't expect that?" he cracked at him, earning a chuckle from the rest of the team. Anord merely snarled at that insult and ordered his troops to rally to the inner part of the base, while facing his prisoners. "You have underestimated us boy! You honestly think that this simple act would make things different?!" He spoke in a low tone that sent chills to the spine. He ordered his guards to drag them out to the escape tunnels where he would deal with them later.

But before anything else could happen, Mattathias shifted his body to his left and knocked down an acolyte. This caused a stir to have the others get free. Taking each their respective weapons, they took on the agents of the Draco. But while they were doing that Anord slipped away to the tunnels having a few of his followers with him. Johan noticed this and ran after them with Felicia in tow. They saw them boarding a starship just as Felicia shot her energy bow and had one on stun.

But they were too late, Anord escaped as his ship made a jump to hyperspace, Johan then picked up the unconscious acolyte, removing his mask to reveal a yellow humanoid alien with flap-like ears and slit eyes. He then demanded, "Where is that ship going!? Where is your master hiding!?" The agent replied in an alien language neither understood but knowing that he's not talking, he jerked him around and pinned him to a wall before Felicia touched his shoulder, "Easy Johan, he won't talk and we can't understand what he's saying." she said soothingly. "Besides, I planted a tracking device on the ship before it launched." she finished with a smirk on her face. But suddenly her wrist device shorted out indicating that the tracking beacon was long gone. She just groan in complete frustration as the others came in.

"What happened?" asked Emeth. Before Johan could answer, Felicia said that with it gone there is no telling where Anord is hiding. But Mattathias consoled them.(Psa.43:3-4). "He's right; we must trust that the Lord will provide us the way." Said Johan as he comforted her. Then Altere entered and complement them on a great work and told them there would be another time to stop him. He ordered all the Knights to search the base and find out what they could learn of their whereabouts and see what it is they were planning on. 

Then Emeth said to his former oileanach, "You and your friends were very brave and have proven yourselves as noble Knights of the Realm and brought success. I'm proud to have been your lehrer my boy." "I had a good teacher but the Lord Jesus brought us success, it is He who has given us victory." he said causing the middle aged knight to smile. He told them that it was time to head home. But this mission was only the beginning. As they looked into the horizon, Johan and Felicia hold hands as they smiled at each other before joining the others on their way home.


	35. Chapter thirty-four

A year on earth has passed. Johan, his friend Mattathias the jakmar and Johan's now girlfriend Felicia were just leaving school and heading to the foster home. A year has passed by from their last adventure. A year passed by when they were trained to be knights; guardians of the known universe and servants of the Lord God on High, preaching His word and feeding His sheep. They went through many adventures that year after successfully taking one of the enemy bases. Johan decided on something, "Guys eh, you go on ahead I got somewhere to be at the moment."( Isa.28:4-5)

They looked at him for a moment, before his girlfriend Felicia nodded at him and they went on their way. He went to a flower shop and headed to a cemetery; to a certain tombstone with the engraving of a couple, a man and woman, who Johan had known from his past, his mother and father. Today was the anniversary of their passing; the day they were killed. 

He walked to the tombstone and said, "Hi mom, hey dad, it has been awhile since I've last visited you. I have so much to tell you; of my adventures, of what God has chosen me for, and of my time today." he said teary eyed. He told them of his adventures and of his new friends, "You would even like Felicia, she is an amazing person, beautiful, smart, brave, and kind-hearted also. I finally even asked her out."He joked a little. He continued his tale to his parents' tombstone, before shedding a few tears, as he missed them and wished they could be there right now.(Matt.5:4) 

After a few minutes he stood up and went his way, back at the foster home where Mrs. Hudson was making dinner for the children. When she heard the door open, she turned around and saw her surrogate son home and came to embrace him. "Oh Johan, how was your day at school?" "It was good Mrs. Hudson, thank you." Answered the youth as he returned his surrogate mother the hug. He went to his room, to remove his school uniform and washed up for supper. As he came down, the widow reminded him that Emeth would be coming for tomorrow to get him ready for a 'special job' of his from the servant of the Most High. They then sat the children to the table and began to eat.

The house phone rang; Mrs. Hudson picked it up and answered, "Hello the Hudson Home for God's children, who is calling?" The caller was Pastor Dean Card telling her to remind Johan that next week would be the Senior Dinner, and he volunteered to help with serving the dinner, along with Felicia and Mattathias. She said that she will tell him to be there, and with that done they resume with dinner. Later, everyone went to bed. The lad then made his way to his room and read a couple chapters before his prayer and went to sleep. (Matt.6:11)


	36. Chapter thirty-five

While he was sleeping he began to dream. He was in a great valley filled with lush trees and brooks of water. Then he saw a figure in a white garment and girded with armor that a roman centurion would wear. He came toward Johan and said, "Fear not son of man for I bring thee a message from the Lord Jesus." He then relaxed as the angel told him that in the event of the final battle Anord would be dealt with by the High Knight Tribunal. As the angel finished his message Johan asked, "How can I and my friends stop him, when we didn't last time?" he smiled and said, "Have faith in the Lord, he will give you success."(Deut.28:7.)

Then after saying that, Johan woke up from his sleep and pondered his dream. He turned his head when he heard Mrs. Hudson calling him for breakfast and got out of bed. After he finished cleaning up he went downstairs and to his mild surprise his old lehrer Emeth came through the front door. He smiled, "Good morning my boy, ready for breakfast young man?" The two walked down the hall as the children got to their seats and some staff came with the food. Mrs. Hudson came in and saw Emeth, causing her heart to bounce a little, and spoked to him, "Hello Emeth, it is good of you to join us today." "The honor was all mine Mrs. Hudson, to join you….all of you." "Please call me Maria."Replied the kind widow before the knight sat down and said grace before starting to eat.

Then after breakfast, Emeth said that he and Johan were called to report to the High Knight Counsel for a new mission; to feed the lambs of God and maintain peace, to negotiate peacefully as possible with two quarreling cities from a planet called Armonia. Something had happened that got the two neighboring countries to act violently toward each other. "But what happened that got them to accuse one another? And who would do this?" Inquired little Benny. 

Johan merely smiled at his 'little brother' and answered him, "That's what we are going to find out champ." Then a second later their holo-projectors were beeping and Emeth answered, seeing an image of a yellow amphibious humanoid speaking to him in an alien language, telling him that the White Lion starship was on the way. He replied that they'll be up in a moment. Then one small girl named Amy asked hopefully, "Is it alright if we see the space ship?", he smiled, "They're sweet kids" he thought to himself and said they all can, and headed up to the roof.

As they made it to the roof someone called out, "Hey right on time guys." They turned to see Mattathias the jakmar and Johan's girlfriend Felicia standing on the ledges as the ship descended from the sky. Its hatch opening up. Johan then turned around and said to the kids, "Well this is where we must go, don't worry guys we'll be ok." 

Trying to assure them as they hated the idea of their 'big brother' going away. Then Mrs. Hudson walked to him and to Emeth, giving her surrogate son a hug before giving one to Emeth. Then the four walked up to the hatch as the jakmar questioned, "So what's going on between you and Mrs.Hudson?" "None of your business." replied Emeth as he got to the controls and pulled the White Lion up to the stratosphere.( Prov.18:22)


	37. Chapter thirty-six

The White Lion then made it through Earth's atmosphere and made the jump to hyperspace. Johan and Felicia got up from their seats and went to the simulation hanger for their work out, just as the chosen knight headed to the consoles the redhead spoke to him, "Any idea of why the inhabitants of Armnoia would fight each other?" "Something about stealing from one of them, something sacred I believe." he answered. The simulation system commenced, they started their position, Johan activating his star blade and Felicia reading her energy bow and star daggers. After the first, the second wave started with holographic projectors of rogue acolytes of the Draco.

After their workout, Felicia walked up to him, looking straight in his eyes and inquired of him of what was on his mind. "Johan please tell me, what was it that you wanted to go somewhere else rather then to be with us?"

He sighed at this, knowing that he never told her of what he does, visiting the cemetery of his parents and all. So he told his girlfriend about it. He would go there during the day on the anniversary they were shot and spend some time.

As he finished explaining to her, she looked as though she would burst in tears; remembering the time that her mother departed when she was little, how she cried for hours when the doctor said that her cancer was too severe to be cured. "Shh it's alright Felicia, everything is alright now." He said as he embraced her, letting her cry on his shoulder while he placed a hand on hers. When the sobbing subsided, they locked eyes at each other. They kept on staring at one another as everything else seemed to fade away, as if they were the only ones in existence. (Gen.1:27-28)(Prov.27:5-7) then instinctively they slowly moved their heads toward one another; their lips parting a bit and continuing moving their heads forward.

As they almost intertwined, a beeping sound came from the speaker, snapping them to reality. The jakmar informed them that they were almost in range to the planet Armnoia. They both sighed before they made their way to the control console and strapped themselves to their seats, just as the White Lion got out of hyperspace, and shot straight through the atmosphere of the said planet and zoomed to a clearing at the outskirts of one of the two cities. Then Emeth said to the three, “I have known the two leaders half of my life. And learned that the two of them were and still are the best of friends, that is why they’ve called for us in order to prevent a war between the two major cities.” 

With that said the four headed out the ship and head for the nearest city where they’ll meet the governing leaders.


	38. Chapter thirty-seven

Emeth explained to the three teens of where to meet the two governors and to find out what happened that caused them to make war with each other. The team found themselves heading for a large tower that stood on the border line of the two cities, leaving the three look up in awe.

As they saw the huge monument a voice snapped them out of a trance. "Welcome Knights of the Realm, I am governor Thranx of the city Esperer." A tall feline alien said in a different language that only Emeth and Mattathias understood. Next to the other was a short purple alien that had four eyes and spoke with a voice that was female, "I am governor Dalek of the city Starke, we are pleased that you have come to help us. We had hoped that the Divne Creator had answered our prayers."( Heb.10:23)

The two governors gave them a seat and told them of their dilemma. Anord had sent one of his acolytes to guise himself as a Starkeien, in order to steal from the city Esperer an ancient tablet that was written with the fingers of the Creator.(Exodus.31:18) It told them of their ancestor's journeys and history. When a guard saw that it was missing and the footage showed what the thief looked like, the inhabitants demanded that it be restored to them, or there would be war. Governor Thranx called Governor Dalek about this problem, they had to call for aid to find a way to prevent it from happening seeing as they were the best of friends from their childhood(1st. Pet.3:8-10).

Felicia then asked them if there were any clues as to prove that it was an acolyte of the Draco. Gov. Dalek answered that the footage showed something that might help to prove that her people were innocent. But it wouldn't be enough for they must find the tablet and show everyone that it was a Draco soldier that was responsible for the theft.

Mattathias then suggested, "Then we'll go and see if we can find anything that can lead us to find the rogue." "I agree to this as well. Once we bring back the tablet then there'll be no war." replied Johan. He and the others rose from their seats and headed to the city Esperer, to the museum called "The Museum of Yesterday". The three teens rolled their eyes at that name, and walked in through the doors and went to the scene of the crime and began their search for clues, hoping they can before time runs out.


	39. Chapter thirty-eight

No sooner did they started, they headed for the museum and saw the spot of where the tablet was and looked around, by then Felicia found some dust next to the mound where the tablet used to be. She examined it closer and called for the rest. "Hey guys, I found something here. It looks like some dirt next to this mound right here." Emeth pulled out his scanner from the left side of his belt and checked the readings on it. It started to flash and project a holo-screen making out of what the chemicals of the dust is of, it showed that the dust and dirt came from a cave up in a rocky field in the mountains.

Placing the data scanner aside, his former oileanach came up and said, "Now that we have the information, we need to know where to find that agent, but how are we going to when this planet has dozens of caves?" "I could be of assistance for that Johan, my people were well known for tracking certain things as this" answered the jakmar as he took a small sample and looked at it for a few minutes before standing up. 

He lead the others to where the thief is hiding, further heading north up by the rough valleys from the city of Esperer and toward the valley called Tusen Grotter. The trio followed their comrade and soon he found a new lead as to where the target is hiding, "He fled into one of those caves, carrying the stone tablet in his arms. And then he hid it somewhere inside the cave at the far right."

Felicia was amazed at this display and exclaimed sarcastically, "Where did you get that skill of tracking from, Sacajawea?" "Who?" "Never mind" said the redhead as the knights entered into the cave. They stayed on the alert watching for the acolyte that was hiding in there, waiting to strike. Suddenly, Johan felt a jerk on his back and turned around. Lifting his head up, he saw the acolyte about to make the jump on Emeth. He shoved him away from the assailant before he slashed at him and activated his star blade, blocking his blow before going to a stance. The two stared at each other for a brief moment, and then charged at one another. During his time at sword practice, Johan was well known as the third best swordsman.

Emeth was the second and Altere of course, is the best swordsman. Using various techniques he learned, a Sandan begi, a Kesi Giri, and finally a Kasum-no-tachi that caused the acolyte to lose his dark blade and his balance. Before he could escape, Emeth had the tip of his blade to his throat and interrogated him. "Where is the tablet?! What is your master's plan for it!? For what purpose?!" He laughed as the team looked at him with questioning faces. He said in a strange language, " HU nia mali jo, gor nut ma da." No one understood what he said. He tried to slip by, but Felicia shot her energy bow and made a direct hit between the acolyte’s feet, causing him to trip face first knocking him out cold.

With him knocked down, the four split up and started looking for the tablet. They turned over every rock, looking in every corner for what seemed like hours. Mattathias began to pray, "Oh Jesus, God of heaven. Please help us find the writing." (2nd.Kings.22:8) (Psa.46) 

Then in an instant something caught his eye. He saw a shape out of the ground and started digging until he found it, he examined it to see if there were any defects. He called excitedly to the others, as they rushed to him they saw that it was the tablet they had been looking for, they exclaimed, "Nice work buddy! Now we have to hurry and get back to the governors." said Johan, as the four comrades headed out of the cave, taking their prisoner with them. As Johan looked, he saw that the writings on the tablet were like the ones that were in his father's Bible.(Exo.20:1-17)


	40. Chapter thirty-nine

The team rushed out of the cave and Emeth look to his wrist, pressing his control-link and no less then two seconds four hover-cycles appeared right in front of them ready to start. They then got on as the middle aged knight placed the acolyte tied to the back of his cycle, they zoomed off heading to what look like two groups of people facing each other in what look like an aggressive dispute, Johan gasp at the display and shouted to his friends, "We need to push it, if we're to stop the issue!" They wasted no time as they pulled the throttle to top speed, causing the crowds to part as they ran through them, Emeth then stood up with the tablet in his hands and cried out, "Hold your peace friends! My fellow knights and I found the tablet and the Draco acolyte that stole it, his master commanded him to do so in order to have you two fight one another." "Why would they do this to us?" Asked a citizen from Esperer after governor Thranx received it from him.

Felicia explained that because Anord and the acolytes of the Draco wanted to keep them from being united, for they thrive on chaos and carnage.(Rev.20:8.) After hearing this the two neighboring cities realize their mistakes and have made peace with one another once again, by then with the mission a success the team head back to the White Lion and initiate the launching sequence, the thrusters roaring as the starship shot straight up to the sky heading to its next location.

Johan then pushed the hyperdrive switch and got up from his seat as he went to see how Mattathias is doing, the said jakmar tried to get their 'guest' to talk but to no avail for the prisoner refuse to talk, "Let me guess, ya got nothing huh?" he asked as he stood beside him, "I've tried everything with him, with promise of protection, showing kindness as you have, everything but it didn't work. The language he's speaking is new to me, by the sound of it it's very ancient and few are able to interpret it."( Prov.4:5-7)

His brother knight replied as he sighed in defeat and exasperation just before he stood up, then Johan's girlfriend came in and asked if there is anyone with the experience to speak ancient languages, her question was answered by Emeth, "The one person I know who can is the Grand High Knight Altere, he's been around for most of his life." "How is that possible though? Has he been traveling during his youth?" "That and the fact that his people is known for their lifespan to extent to a thousand years or three." He said to them, causing their eyes to widen at what he told them of Altere's people's history, then Felicia noticed a flashing light and said, "We'll be heading to Machseh in a few moments guys, better buckle up and ready to land." No sooner she said that the White Lion made a jerking move out of light speed and dive bombed to the landing pad and opened the ramp, with Emeth leading the way to the High Knight Council room to ask for Altere's help in the matter.( Rom.14:19)


	41. Chapter forty

The four open the doors to the Council room and Emeth walked forward, lowering his head a little. Then he spoke to Altere and the rest, "Honorable members of the High Knight Council, my team have succeeded in stopping a war between two neighboring cities, as well as capturing a Draco acolyte, but he spoke in an ancient language we know nothing of." The members looked at one another before a High Knight by the name of Lea said, "Please allow me to be of assistance, perhaps I may be able to find something out from our guest."

He rose up from his chair and led them to the interrogation room. He removed the acolyte’s hood and mask to reveal his face. His skin was of tangerine color with a small square-like nose, round ears on the side, a mane about 3 inches thick and had flat teeth in his mouth. High Knight Lea then placed him on the chair by the table and he sat across from him. He spoke to him in the ancient language the Draco spoke and saw that he wouldn't tell. He then said, "I will need time to get the information from him, but do not worry Sir Emeth; I'll get what we need to find Anord." 

With that he went to the others and said that it will take time to find the answers, Felicia then asked, "What species is he?" Johan answered her saying that the prisoner was a neo-barnett from the planet Ardentia. They are known for mapmaking, shipbuilding, and engineering. Just then Mattathias started contacting the team and informing them of a new mission from the Council, they'll get the briefing on the way to the docking bay and to their next destination.

As they boarded the White Lion, the jakmar told them of a system called The Lando System where they'll land on a planet called Amarillo 98. He also told them that the Lord had shown Altere a vision that Anord would destroy the city called Serenidade. Then he will enslave the inhabitants to build a new base to raze the knights at Machseh and start a siege to Earth. Both teens gasped at the revelation of someone planning to attack their home world for their own purpose. 

Emeth ordered then the star cruiser to full speed. A flashing light appeared telling everyone that they're close to the destination. Before they jumped out of hyperspace, Johan ran to the meditation closet and spoke, "Oh Lord Jesus, God on high why has this befallen on us, for why are we chosen as a target!?"(Neh.4:7-14) Then after he received his answer from God, his girlfriend told him that they're about to land. He made his way to his seat and buckled up as the landing gears popped out.

The ship landed in a dome like landing pad and the Prime Minister of Serenidade came and saluted them moments before they walked out from the boarding ramp. He explained to the middle aged knight, "We've retrieved a transmission call from the Council that the Draco acolytes are plotting to attack us, and I ordered the commander of our armed forces to have every sentry on alert and every available gun turrets loaded." Then he escorted them to the war room to discuss further of the defenses plans, as well as to prevent any more raids as they head there.( Jer.50:45)I


	42. Chapter forty-one

By then when Emeth informed the Prime Minster of the plan, everyone were startled by a sound, they looked to see the alarm was going off and looked to see the security camera showed at least four heavy battle ships that Mattathias recognized and gasped, "Those are the Judgement firsthand cruisers, they have been built to carry three regiments of Draco soldiers and ten tanks! I have learned of them from my time before meeting you Johan." The whole team now became more edgy but Emeth calmed them with a verse he remembered(2nd. Kings.19:32-35), "Listen you three I know things look extreme but remember of king Hezekiah, when his enemy had come to invade Jerusalem, he called on the Lord for deliverance, so shall we. Trust in the Almighty." "He's right guys we got this, all we need to do is stick to the plan and trust in our Lord Jesus."

Johan responded as he and the others nodded their heads in determination and head to their post, Felicia went to the command central station as Johan and Mattathias boarded their two-seat star fighter called 'Swift Eagle-ARC3', and Emeth have the cannon walls and ground level eyeing on any detail as to find any weak point on the tanks and of the heavy cruisers. 

Then Felicia spot something on the radar and told her boyfriend, "Johan, I picked up something, about 40 enemy fighters and half of the ground troops on your 20!" "Copy that babe, Mattathias and I'll take care of the birdbrains in the air, while Sir Emeth will lead the sentries to the main gate." Answered the youth as he started the freighter and zoomed up into the air with a squad following the Swift Eagle.

Emeth then look through the scopes and saw about 7 large 18 meters three legged tanks that look like a Hercules beetle, coming forth with a troop of 8 dozen acolytes of the Draco on the march, "Here they come." He thought in his head when he remembered from these verse of the Good Book (2nd.Chron.20:20-22) then he gave the signal and the cannons fired, scattering and sending Draco soldiers flying in the air and tilting tanks to the side or backs, as Johan lead the star fighters into a dog fight with the vulture ships with Mattathias as the rear gunner. 

Felicia took charge of the command central viewing the screens for any opening to give, so far things were going smoothly until the redhead saw on the scanner, a large object coming towards the heart of the city, then out the smoke came a huge star ship about as big as 3 barns hovering over the city opening small hatches and down came pods descending towards the citadel.

Just as they landed soldiers came out armed with blasters and dark blades as they cause a riot in the square, eyes widen by this event and seeing the fracas taking place, Felicia got to her com link and ordered the inhabitants, "All citizens attention, evacuate the areas and head to the safety bunkers until immediately, all soldiers prepare for the assaults and repel all interlopers!" With that done the defenders took action as Emeth took the lead as he brought out his star blade in hand.

Back with Johan things were getting rough for the Swift Eagle as the fight was raging on until he thought of something, "Hey Mattathias? Any idea of stopping this quickly?" "That ship is called 'X-5 Haat, it has a weak point." responded the jakmar, "If you take down the command bridge then the fight will be out of them." With that in mind the chosen knight steered his ship to the super star ship, dodging any incoming ships and laser blast til he made it to the top part of the flying vessel.

Then out of instincts he prayed in thought, "Lord guide my hand, let my aim be true." He pressed a button and fired a missile, heading straight towards it's target and made a direct hit, having the ship crashing far from the city limits. This caused the four ships to launch and shot out into the sky, making a jump to hyperspace with half of their armada aboard while those left behind surrendered causing the inhabitants of Serenidade celebrating and praising Jesus as both Johan and Mattathias breathed a sigh of relief.(Psa.75:1.) As they landed to the landing pads Johan was embraced by his girlfriend and greeted him with a kiss as they joined the others to celebrate and give thanks, praises, and honor to the Lord God.


	43. Chapter forty-two

After celebrating of defeating and preventing the Draco soldiers from attacking the citadel, Emeth received a call from the Council that High Knight Lea had managed to get the rouge drake to speak and said that by 3 months earth time Anord will strike, his first move will be at earth in order to build a new base and if that succeeds he'll then place the whole planet frozen as to make it into a super weapon to enforce his rule and wipe out any who resist. 

The teens were struck with dread in hearing of Anord would do that to their home planet and the jakmar has come to think of it as his new home responded, "I won't allow that! I'll fight him to the end." his face frowned with determination, "I'm with him on this, we are going to foil this plan and have him captured this time." Answered Johan as they made their way to the Whit Lion and head to earth, they made the space through light speed and shot through the atmosphere in cloaking mode. (Luk.8:40)

As they landed at the top of the foster house Johan's and Mattathias' surrogate mother Mrs. Maria Hudson came through the door. She quickly made her way and embraced her two boys in a motherly hug before meeting Emeth, after seeing each other during his time on earth training the three teens he begin to feel a deep bond with the widow, the middle aged knight vowed to make sure nothing horrible happened to her for more than one reason. 

By the time they climb down the stairs they made contact at Machseh and spoke to the Grand High Knight of the plan, Altere said that he had given an order to have all available knights to make a base operation on the moon called IO that orbits around Jupiter and have their major starships orbiting around Earth's moon ready for the second wave.(2nd.Chron.25:5-6.)

After further explaining Altere said, "It will take 4 months Earth time for them to come and lay siege on the young planet, so it'll give us time to be ready for them." Then with that done Sir Emeth decided that now is a good time to recuperate and for the teens to catch up with school and family, with that said they did just that, Felicia heading home to her dad while Johan help Mrs. Hudson with the children around the foster home.

By the next morning the boys head to school and met up with Felicia at home room, as the bell rang the teacher came in getting everyone to their desks and ready to take their pencils out for work, during the school hours the whole staff of students went about their days as sixth period started, during that period somebody tapped on Johan's shoulder and to his mild surprise was his former bully Brutus, he spoke with a concerned voice saying, "Hey man I got a question that's been bugging me, it's that why do you always see the best of things?" This caught him off guard before he smiled and replied to him, "It's never easy, believe me I had a hard time, but I remember something from my dad's Bible in Psalms.” (Psa.113)

After telling him that the school bell rang for the final period and they head to their final class, as they head to their seats Felicia asked of what was all of that about and he answered her of what he said to Brutus, "And then he said that he was grateful for helping him." Finished Johan as the bell rang for the end of school having the students heading out, by then the gang received a message from Emeth that everything is arranged and they can go have some fun until they have their schedules of training, with that Mattathias said that he'll be at the town library and catch up on some reading leaving the two alone, then Johan got a idea and asked his girlfriend, "Say Felicia if you don't have any plans tonight, how about we go to the movies later?" 

She looked at him in thought before answering, "Yes, I'd love to Johan." She finished with a smile, then on they spend some time in town with their date going great, when it got a little dark and they're close to the theater she looked at her boyfriend with worried eyes, "Johan I'm scared, about all of what's going to happened soon, I don't want anything horrible happened to you or our world." She explained with her head on his shoulders shivering a bit, he placed his hand on her and soothed her, "I know babe I know, I'm scared too of all of this, but I remember what my dad said to me long ago."(Zec.4:6-7)

As he calmed her down he looked into her eyes, seeing such radiance in them as he looked on with much wonder and love to the young woman he loves, as she looked back to his with the same feeling, in front of her was a young man with much faith and bravery that she admired that made her love him all the more. Soon they both instinctively move closer with their lips parted and made contact, relishing the sensation before they reluctantly parted and went inside to watch a movie together in each other's embrace.


	44. Chapter forty-three

While Johan and Felicia were out on their date, Emeth was doing his time helping the widow Mrs. Hudson, he knocked on the door before coming in and greeted her. "Hello Maria, I've come to see if you would like some help with anything?" "Yes I would, thank you Sir Emeth." Answered the kind widow, before the middle aged knight came in. He then walked to the kitchen counter and started to wash the dishes, he grabbed a wash cloth until he saw a picture of a happy couple. Further examining it, he notice what look like a young Mrs. Hudson and a young man holding her hands.

He saw how happy she looked in that photo and asked her, "Is this a picture of you and your husband? You look vary happy together." She turned around and made a small sad smile as she reached for the frame, she sighed as she said to Emeth, "Yes that was me and my late husband Octavius Hudson. We were at the age of 22 when we were married, and I couldn't find another man like him."(1st. Cor.7:3-4.) She finished say as she gingerly traced the photograph with her fingers, before a tear ran down her cheek before she wiped it away. Emeth notice this and tried to console her. "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories, I didn't mean to offend you." "Oh no you didn't, it's alright. I'm actually glad because I've haven't talked about him for years."

She explained to him of how they have met, of how they kept in touched, having all kinds of adventures together, until that one day he made that big step. She took a deep breath and said to him. "He got down on one knee, held out a small box and open it revealing a pearl ring. I never felt more happy as he asked me to be his wife and I said yes." She closed her eyes remembering the day of her wedding, the best thing that she have'd experienced in her life. 

Emeth saw how she smiled and waited patiently for her to continue when she opened them, she sighed as she further explained of their honeymoon, bought the house and lived out the most of their lives together. "Soon enough we settled downed as we set up the house, by then I felt different a few months later and head to the doctor. He told me that I was pregnant, I got so excited I went and told Octavius of the news and he was so happy about it." 

Then just as she finished that sentence her face saddened and her eyes became misty, Emeth noticed this and it didn't take long for him find out what happed next, she rubbed her eyes before telling him that as she went to her doctor to find out it was a miscarriage. Mrs. Hudson then told him of how her late husband took it, that he was distraught of the news but he said to her this that she will always be his wife whether or not they'll have a child(Prov.31:10-21.).

She then said to Emeth, "Then despite the fact that I am barren my husband still loved me, then had the idea of having this house as a foster home for the orphans and abandoned children, but a few months later he died in a car accident." She then burst into tears as she almost fell to the floor, if it weren't for Emeth catching her and comfort her in a gentle voice. " I'm truly sorry for the loss of your husband Maria, but I know that he is very proud that you have made that dream true." She looked at him with a smile as he hold her in his arms as the adult stayed this way for a few minutes longer.( Php.3:12)


	45. Chapter forty-four

Two months pass by on Earth. Johan and his friends have just left school for the day. They made plans to meet Emeth at the old pier to do some training. Other times they would head to church for guidance from the Lord and to feed his sheep. Just as Johan was about to get into his car, he received an incoming call, it was his surrogate mother Mrs. Hudson. "Johan, I just thought to remind you to meet Pastor Dean Card to help with Bible study." With that said, he went to the foster home to get the Bible chart and headed to the Pastor's house. He knocked on the door and the Pastor opened it and saw the youth.

"Ah Johan! Glad you made it my boy, now let's be going and start the lesson with the Livingston family."(Acts.2:44-46.). They both made their way to a big house surrounded by pine trees and an old water pump. They walked up from the porch and the Pastor rang the doorbell, bringing the owner's attention as he walked to the door. The owner was a tall, thin man with a black mustache, next to him was a woman with light blonde hair standing by the door smiling at them.

The man whose name was Mr. Livingston said. "Oh Pastor Card, glad you could make it. Would you and your young friend please come in?" They walked inside and headed to the table to start the lesson. They prayed first before starting. After their lesson was finished, Pastor Card offered to take Johan back to the foster home, which he accepted.

"Johan what's wrong?" Asked the man of God when he noticed the boy was gazing at the sky in a far off daze. He sighed and said to him, "I am not certain I can stop Anord Pastor, he was Sir Emeth's oileanach before he betrayed him, and sided with the Order of the Draco rising to the rank as their new leader. I'm afraid of what would happen if I have to face him." He looked at him with concern and told him a verse from the Bible. (Rev.3:7-9.) He then told him, "Even though things seem like the odds are against you, you shouldn't worry about it. Trust in the Lord and He'll give you the victory." Johan took his counsel to heart as they made it to the foster home.

He walked to the door. As he went in the room was dark and quiet until a flash of light blared and people came shouting, "Surprise! Happy birthday." Johan realized that today is his 17th birthday and the entire house plus, his girlfriend attending. He smiled as Mrs. Hudson came out with his favorite cake, red velvet. Soon everyone was enjoying the party. It got late and each child went to his or her room. Only Johan, Mrs. Hudson, Felicia, Emeth and Mattathias remain in the living room discussing things. "By tomorrow morning, we will head to the Jupiter's moon to start the defense system.", explained Emeth, telling the gang of the update as they nodded. "Then be ready, for tomorrow is when they'll come." (Mark.1:15)

Soon enough everyone went their ways. Felicia asked about staying the night since, it was too dark. Not that it wouldn't matter, seeing that with her training, she can handle herself. Mrs. Hudson answered that as soon she let her dad know, then yes. The teens went to their separate rooms, but not before the redhead kissed Johan goodnight. He sat on his bed reading a chapter of his father's Bible. He then knelt down and prayed, "Oh Lord Jesus, God on High; I thank you for the daily bread you have given us. Now oh Lord, I asked Thee, give us the strength to defeat our enemies and send Thy angels to keep watch on us as we head to the field of battle; Thy will be done in earth as it is in heaven. Amen." Then he drift off to sleep before a bright star loomed out from his window.(Psa.129)


	46. Chapter forty-five

Back downstairs Emeth was doing some meditation when suddenly; he heard a faint chuckle coming from the air. Then his vision blurred until he saw who it was; his old oileanach Anord sitting in his command chair smiling wickedly, "Greetings old lehrer, what, no hello from you this evening?" He laughed sadisticly as Emeth glared at him and said, "What do you want Anord?" Before he rose up, the evil warlord replied, "Why I merely wish to catch up on old times."

Emeth narrowed his eyes as the mad Draco leader circled around his former mentor, "I must commend you on a fine job of training the boy; it will make things a lot more challenging for me." He chuckled before Emeth rose to apprehend him, but all of a sudden he couldn't move, his whole body was in a frozen like state as Anord continued to gloat and mock him.

Sir Emeth could only stare helplessly as the Supreme Leader said to him, "Now is that any way to treat an old friend? You of all have taught me that much, hahahahaha." He laughed at him before he waved his hand and released the middle aged knight. Emeth got up with his fist tightened and said, "Whatever your plan is Anord, it will fail and you will be brought to justice."(/Dan.7:25-27/.) Anord snarled at him, pulling him close to his face then throwing him back down. He spoke in an unknown language that Emeth seemed to understand. Then before he knew it, he was back in the foster home.

He panted a bit before he heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Maria in her nightgown, "Emeth, are you alright? I heard you collapse and I came to see if you're hurt." "I'm alright Maria, just a little exhausted is all." He lied not wanting her to worry. He walked up to Johan's room and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. He went back downstairs himself to rest before he prayed, "Oh Jesus, God on high, watch over us, forgive us and protect us, thy will be done in earth as it is in heaven. Amen." (/Col.4:2-4/)


	47. Chapter Forty-six

The next morning Emeth got Felicia and Mattathias up and was about to wake Johan, as he walked through the door, he saw the sheets covering the whole bed. He stepped closer and removed the covers to find out there's nothing there. He looked around until he saw something above him, all he could see was wet liquid before everything went black and fell to his bottom. As he got his bearings, he heard laughing and a voice saying, "Looks like I have the last laugh there, eh boss?" He lifted the bucket off and saw Johan on the ceiling  
He leapt down and crossed his arms as Emeth stood up replying, "Ok wise guy, fun's over, we must get moving." He took a dry towel from him; just as they always do, they headed up to the roof started the White Lion, and off it went to the atmosphere.

The vessel streamed through the Milky Way and zoomed on towards Jupiter's moon IO. This is where the knights made their operating base in order to repel the agents of the Draco Order from coming to attack and take earth as their own base to enslave the whole universe. Just as they came in to land, the ship's communication device buzzed in. 

Emeth answered and saw that Altere's image appeared on screen. "Greetings Sir Emeth, have your team meet at the central command post at once." The team came through the doors and saw everyone in their stations, working on their computers and watching enemy attacks. Johan and Felicia looked at the scene in awe of the background, just as a hand came to their faces waving up and down snapping them out of their stupor.

"Hey guys, we have a world to save, so come on." Said an exasperated jakmar as he and the others walked to the center of the command base, there where Altere and his fellow High Knights studied on the holo-projector of the field. When the team came close the Grand High Knight spoke to Johan, "Welcome to the Great Star Base, here we set out probes to report for us of the Order of the Draco."(/Num.13:17./) 

Just then the alarm went off and all knights and oileanachs looked to the main screen. At first there's nothing, then suddenly a entire legion of Draco ships came into view. Everyone were in dread seeing such a great vast of ships, until Altere shouted out, "All units to battle station! Prepare the defenses and open fire!" Everyone spread out to their post as ordered; Johan and Mattathias headed to the Swift Eagle along with every pilot and zoomed to the fray as the gun turrets fired.


	48. Chapter forty-seven

Johan started the Swift Eagle and blast off from the hanger along with over four squadron following behind, back at the command center Emeth and Felicia board one of the knights' cruisers called 'Great Bear', big as two Boeing-B-29-Superfortress streaming to space. The Swift Eagle zoomed towards Anord's fleet, firing off several fighters as it's pilot steers clear from the cruisers. Mattathias then said, "There's too many interference with the radars! They must have jammed it, I fear." "Then we'll have to find the source and dismantle it quick, or our base is a sitting duck." Answered Johan as he severed to his right.

In the command center of the base, Altere looked at the projection and see that each ship is lost from both sides, then suddenly the whole system crash down, all he is having is static. He became worried before closing his eyes in prayer, "Oh Lord give me sight beyond man's sight."(Dan.8:16) The Grand High Knight's prayer was answered when he saw a small cruiser with a large satellite, on the side he saw the insignia of the Order of the Draco and realized what to do.

Back with Emeth and Felicia, the middle aged knight ordered, "Engage the deflector shield, muster every firepower we got!" "At once sir!" Replied one of the officers getting to the controls, Felicia gave a command, "stabilize the rear thrusters, return fire on the ion cannons." The ship took a hit at the starboard side, laser blast coating the side in massive waves, every crew member tumbled a bit before getting their bearings. Just then the ship received an incoming transmission, Felicia said, "This is the Great Bear, what is the situation?" "This is Grand High Knight Altere, listen carefully Ranger knight Felicia. God has showed me of what to do." (Zec.6:1-13) 

Back with Johan and Mattathias things were getting rough for the heroes, the dog fight was like a baked Alaska with many fireworks; the Swift Eagle made spinning techniques and shot three enemy ship to dust.

Just as the jakmar took one down from behind a communication was beeping before Johan answered, "Johan, it's Felicia." "Got any intel for me?" "You must steer to the little starship and dismantle their satellite, it's what's causing our scanners to go haywire." He looked and saw the ship described as his girlfriend said and Mattathias immediately recognized it, "That's the Warg-S 9, it may look small but it is full of surprises; dangerous surprises." Mattathias said with wide-eyes as the Swift Eagle made it's way to the target, Johan set his sights to the spinning satellite and had it locked in.

They were in close range just as the youth fired a missile straight through, it made a direct hit causing the radar to come back online. Altere notice something on the scanner and saw that it is the flagship Anord is on, he made contact to the fleet to have all craft to make their attack to the ship called the Flying Serpent and have Anord apprehended. (2nd. Sam.23:16)


	49. Chapter forty-eight

Johan steered the Swift Eagle straight to Anord's flagship dodging heavy fire from all around; his scanner began flashing as Mattathias spoke, "I'm picking up about thirty guns on the port side, and an opening to the hangers with a deflector shield active." The young knight pulled the thrust to full throttle and shot off like a bullet, as the starfighter came close; two dozen vulture like ships took off from the Flying Serpent firing at Johan's ship. One fired a drone and made contact to the rear window causing Mattathias to jolt back a bit; "Gah! These darn robo-pests got us, we got to get them off." exclaimed the gunner.( Gen.49:23)

Johan just thought of something and said, "I got an idea Matt, just brace yourself for the landing." "Oh don't tell me; you're gonna do something I don't like at all." groaned the jakmar as Johan made the Swift Eagle moved toward the Draco leader's flagship. Laughing at his friend's displeasure, Johan fired the cannons short circuiting the shield generator. 

The ship's blast doors started closing just as the ship made it through; just barely. The starfighter crashed landed in the ship hanger colliding with the other starships, bouncing off in every direction, then finally coming to a stop having the two jump out ready for action.

Both knights activated their star-blades and took on at least fifteen Draco acolytes before running into the elevator. Mattathias looked over the controls while Johan kept a look-out. He heard his com-link buzzing, "Johan can you hear me?" "I hear you Sir Emeth, what's the plan?" He explained to them to place a virus to the main control system that'll set every Draco armada to a standstill. The jakmar got the elevator working; he and and Johan got aboard and reached the piloting area.

Back at the Great Bear Emeth and Felicia were looking through the holoprojector of the battle and witnessed two of their ships were shot down. The redhead could only gape in shock as the battle was getting rough. The technician spoke out, "The virus is almost ready, just a few more minutes and it can take out the enemy in a single stroke." Despite the news Felicia still felt uneasy when she and Emeth saw the Flying Serpent cutting through with little difficulty.

Emeth then received a call from Altere, "Yes, I see it too." "The virus must be uploaded manually; if not then all is lost. You must have someone go there and help the two to plant it." Explained the Grand High Knight. He and the others from the base looked with dread, while the elder prayed in thought for a miracle; he saw a small single starfighter jump out from the Great Bear. He called Emeth and heard him shouting, "Felicia! What are you doing, get back here!" "Sorry but I just got the virus and I'm close to the flagship, Johan needs me….and Mattathias too." Everyone just hoped that she made it as she cut off her com-link and thrust to top speed.


	50. Chapter forty-nine

in the flagship Johan and Mattathias were heading to the ships control room, the jakmar looked to the side and saw the hallway was clear, "This is the way to the command bridge, we just have to make contact with the others for the virus." Mattathias explained as the two dashed for it. They suddenly came to a stop as an energy field surrounded them, and out came at least sixteen Draco foot soldiers drawing out their dark-blades and energy javelins at the ready. One soldier said, "There is no a escape, knights of the Realm, you are now doomed as our Supreme Leader shall deal with you." They all laughed as the two looked in annoyance.

The Draco acolytes escorted the prisoners to the throne room where Anord was sitting in his command chair viewing the battle raging on. He turned around and smiled sinisterly, "Welcome Johan and Mattathias, I've been expecting you. A marvelous display you and the knights played, but all for naught it would fear, soon your planet will be a super weapon and the knights will be no more." He roared with laughter as Johan gasped then glared at him, he spoke to him from a verse from his father's Bible.(Na.3:5-7) (Rom.11:18-21.)

Back with Felicia, she was having a bit of trouble dodging enemy ships firing at her; to say nothing of trying to fly a spaceship before, which she never tried before. "Whoever said that flying would be fun should rephrase that." exclaimed the fiery redhead as she pressed a few buttons before she pressed the turbo button. 

Going faster than a bullet train, she jerk back in her seat before trying to steer the ship to the Flying Serpent and keeping her heart from popping out. 

She shouted, "I am definitely going to ring my boyfriend's neck for not bringing me along next time!" As soon as she made it to the flagship, Anord walked towards Johan and Mattathias and said to them, "Mere words won't help you boy, the Knights have lost and the universe will belong to the Order of the Draco." 

But before he took out his dark-blade, the ship begin to shift a little giving the boys a chance to escape and head to the command bridge. They saw a certain redhead came out from a wrecked ship that made a hole to get in. Johan rushed to aid his girlfriend and asked, "Are you ok honey?!" "Yes I'm fine Johan, and I have the chip to upload the virus."

She pulled out the hard drive from her pocket and tossed it to the jakmar. He and the couple ran like in a marathon, they found the door to the control room and opened it. Just as the door opened they saw several Draco acolytes in the room looking at them, just before they took out their star-blades and dispatched them. Mattathias then plugged in the drive and begin uploading the virus in the system. "Got it! We have five minutes to get out of here, before the armada is stuck floating." 

After he explained this, they heard a loud bang and saw the leader of the Draco, drawing his dark-blade to them. He shouted, "As long as I stand, none of you will escape here alive." He Growled at them as Johan took out his weapon and said to his friend, "Take Felicia and get going, I'll handle this." Doing as he was told, Mattathias managed to drag Felicia away while Johan and Anord charged at one another for their final battle.(2nd. Cor.4:8-9)


	51. Chapter fifty

Johan and Anord stared at each other for a second before both clash at one another, both warriors trying to slash each other with their laser swords as energy crackle from colliding. The dark leader gave a hard kick at the side to the youth but he managed to swerve to the right, he duck and shoved him back as the evil warlord stumbled a bit. He shook his head and growled saying, "You have been little more than a thorn in my side." He declared to him. "Now you have robbed me of my victory! And for that you will pay with your life boy."

They continue to duel with their respective weapons while the countdown turn to four min, and 45 seconds, Mattathias lead Felicia to one of the escape pods with a bit of difficulty of taking his best friend's girlfriend away before the big finish. "Let me go Mattathias! Johan needs our help!"

"Listen to me Felicia, Johan knows what he's doing. I've seen him practicing at times and he has improved, he will be alright." Yelled the jakmar as the worrisome redhead pulled back to the opposite direction wanting to save the chosen knight from the dark leader, he managed to place his finger on her neck having her out cold; carrying her to the nearest escape pod as he hope his friend makes it okay. 

Back with Johan and Anord: the two keep on fighting until one of them dropped, the countdown now became three minutes and sixty seconds, "You won't keep me for long boy, as soon as I dispose of you and the virus your pathetic planet and all of creation will bow before me." Declared Anord as he raised his dark-blade and made a blow on Johan, only for him to block the attack and kicked him in the face; back flipping a few feet away as well and said, "I will not let that happen Anord, you were once an honorable knight but now you have sin against the Lord and rebelled against Him. And for that, you shall answer for your crimes."(Jer.23:29-30.)

Back in the base with Emeth who just came back walked through the doors and stood next to Altere studying the holographic of the battle, "How goes the mission Sir Emeth?" Inquired the Grand High Knight as he just stared at the map. "Felicia managed to board Anord's flagship so to speak, and we just received a transmission that the virus has been uploaded." Answered the middle-aged knight as he prayed to Jesus in thought that his old oileanach and the others make it out.

Mattathias kept going through the halls of the ship while still carrying an unconscious Felicia over his shoulder, he looked to his left and saw an open pod fit for at least four people; not wasting time he place the redhead to one of the seats as the jakmar set the coordinates to launch. Back with Johan he was breathing heavy as prior to fighting against a tough opponent with more experience then him, he look to his right and saw the countdown and noticed that it's now one minute and thirty-four seconds left. 

"Just a little longer ." He thought as he looked back to Anord coming right at him raising his energy sword, he ducked and blocked it as he spoke, " This has gone off long enough, time to end this." "I couldn't agree more boy." Replied the evil Supreme Leader of the Draco as he shouldered him and tossed him to the floor, just as he was ready to end him, Johan pulled out a flashing stick; blinding his enemy and used his star-blade and injured him in the leg and the left side. 

After he got up the virus started to upload and the whole armada is at a standstill, then he saw Anord on his knees looking at him, "Well boy, are you going to finish me? Or leave me to my doom?" He just looked at him vary hard thinking until he knocked him unconscious and picked him up as he catches up with the others and jettisoned the escape pod to the base.( Jer.17:10)


	52. Chapter fifty-one

Some time later everyone was taken to the capital planet, where multiple aliens gathered in the senate building; a platform emerged from the floor as it ascended toward the middle chamber. It's sole occupant was the dark agent Anord himself as he was kept in restraints of green fields of energy emitted by generators to his sides, as his struggles were futile seeing he could not escape. 

Another platform emerged from the floor carrying Johan, his girlfriend Felicia, Mattathias the jakmar, and the middle-age knight Emeth. They all have their own serious expression as they watched the scene in front of them unfold, suddenly seven spotlights opened up illuminating the tallest point where the Council of the High Knights and the Chancellor were standing as jury as the judge with his two aids sat in their pedestals.(Rev.20:12-13.)

"Hail and peace to all sentient beings. And peace to the Knights of the Realm." The judge announced, "In the name of the Almighty Creator this tribunal is now called to order! We sit in judgment over Anord for war-crimes and treachery committed throughout the known regions of the galaxies." (1st. Sam.22:18-19)

That said evil Supreme leader of the Draco glared at his accusers as the judge continued, "Anord also known as Supreme leader of The Order of the Draco, prepare to face the following charges you have done." A massive projection opened up on the ceiling above showing a beige planet, as well as a recording of a great city on it. "As Prime Minister Lotoki has testified you did willingly launch an attack on the planet Hearth." The projection showed a fleet of ships with Anord's flagship in front opened fire on the city, reducing it to rubble as the Draco agents gathered up survivors to the shuttles as slaves.(Jer.39:1-2.)

"Over one million innocent civilians perished by your command."

The projection then shifted to a purple planet, specifically a mining system on its surface as the judge continued. "And let it be known as Baron Mycon has proven, you incited and funded a civil war on Rajusca. In an effort to to mine their raw minerals for your weapons and war machines."

The screen showed more of his armada firing upon the city, sending out multiple starfighters, virtually killing all of its workers and bystanders.

"4.3 million were slaughtered." Then the judge turned to his left toward the team as he made his next claim, "As well as our current witnesses have proven, that you attempted to invade and turn a planet into a super weapon for your selfish desire. And, finally, your crimes against the Knights of the Realm including multiple attempts to take control of the Council, through a violent coup."( 1st. Tim.5:19)

Altere rose from his seat as he spoke, "We will now commune upon the verdict." He and the rest closed their eyes as Johan looked in awe as they began to glow in a bright blue color. Soon they opened their eyes burning white as they speak as one, "In the name of Jesus our God on High, this tribunal finds you, Anord, guilty!"

The judge made his final announcement, "Anord you will be banished in limbo until the end of time."

Anord laughed before being engulfed in a red light, "You think you can end this conflict by locking me up? Fools, there will be another who will take my place and he will finish our mission!" "And we will be ready to stop him also!" shouted Johan, as the prisoner was encased in a small square crystal floating away in space.


	53. Chapter fifty-two

The whole team made it back to the foster home where they're celebrating Anord's defeat, Pastor Card, the children, and a few of the knights like Artos and the Prime Minister were in on it as well. The room was filled with party decorations and on the table were bowls of fruits, sandwiches, cold cuts, and dessert treats that and a few staff prepared for the occasion. The team were each enjoying this victory in their own way, Emeth walked up to Mrs. Hudson and asked her, "Maria I was wondering. Would you do me the honor of this dance milady?" "The honor would be all mine sir knight." Giggled the kind widow as she curtsied, before they made their way to the dance floor.

Mattathias was sitting at one of the tables working on something, one of the children asked him, "What are you working on?" He answered to her, "A memorial painting of our adventures, so we always remember the good times." At the corner was Felicia talking to the Pastor of her time out in space with Johan and Mattathias, while he listened to every detail he recalled some of his adventures when Altere took him to Machseh as a young man.

Upstairs in a bedroom was Johan sitting on his bed holding a picture frame containing a photo of his parents and his grandparents, he held it close and said, "Hey mom, dad, grandpa, and grandma I wanted to tell you of my adventures, and of helping people learning more about God. I just wish you were here right now." He sighed as he placed the frame to his heart and had his eyes shut tight, before he heard a quiet voice telling him, "They will always be with you son of man."

He opened his eyes and saw a figure in what look like roman armor painted in gold with wings like a dove behind his back, Johan jumped a bit before the figure raised his hand to him, "Be not afraid son of man, you are of no danger. I was sent by the Most High to give you a warning and a bright future." After he said that he showed of what is to come, then he vanished and Johan was left alone in his thoughts before his mentor came in. 

Emeth saw the look on his face and knew something happened and asked him, "What ails you Johan? What happened to you?" "An angel appeared unto me and showed me of what is to come for us. Do you think Anord is right that one of the Draco acolytes will take his place?" The middle aged knight sighed before answering to him that some of them managed to escape before the virus uploaded, "What did you see lad?"

He told him of the Draco causing havoc and the knights stopping them, he also told him of the team's future of what will happen to each of them. Mattathias will be a full pledge knight of the Realm, new enemies will appear, and new allies will help. 

Although he told him of the future he left out of that Emeth and Mrs. Hudson will get married and of his future with his girlfriend/ future wife Felicia with their son and daughter as knights, for that is for them to know themselves, after finishing what he saw, they both return downstairs where their loves of their lives were waiting. Johan took the courage and walked to his beloved redhead and asked her to dance, nodding her head they both head to the dance floor doing a slow dance move before Johan said, "I love you Felicia." She smiled and replied, "I love you too, Sir Johan."

With that said they sealed it with a kiss as Mattathias the jakmar shot a picture of them for the memories. (2nd. Cor. 12:9)(Rev.21:22-27.)


End file.
